Love Always Wins
by babewivbrains
Summary: Being a teenager in love is hard enough without being in two completely separate social groups throw in some feuding friends and you’ve quite a problem but love always wins. Jemily & Niley
1. Chapter 1

_Okay in this story Emily, Joe, Miley and Nick are all 17 _

_That's basically all I have to say hope you enjoy it :)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily POV.

I was standing in my bedroom making sure that my skirt covered me, it did _just. _I knew my mum wouldn't like it but I wasn't really that bothered. I went downstairs to see my mum and my younger brother Jonathan eating breakfast. When I walked past him I stole a piece of bacon of his plate.

"Muuuuuum Em stole my breakfast." I poked my tongue out at him and then went back to pouring myself juice.

"Stop whining to mum you baby," I said turning back around "what?" I asked my mum as she was sitting there and staring at me.

"It's just well...," she said gesturing to my outfit.

"What's wrong with it? I'm not showing anything." I whined.

"Fine Em I give up with you, if you don't respect yourself enough to cover up then that's fine with me."

"Good." I said taking a seat opposite her.

"You know I saw Joe walking to school yesterday." My mother told me.

"And I care about this because?" I asked placing my head down on the table.

"Well you live next door to each other, you go to the same school I don't understand why you don't drive him in." My head shot up from the table after hearing this.

"I can't turn up to school with _that_ in my car," I gestured to the wall joining our houses "besides I drive Miley to school."

"Em you have a backseat," she said angrily "just go next door and ask him if he wants a ride."

"Mum." I whined

"You used to be best friends with the boy and now you won't even be seen with him, it's pathetic. Just grow up and take him to school," I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off "GO!" she yelled.

"FINE." I yelled storming out the door.

Joe POV.

I was standing in my bedroom picking up shirts off the ground deciding which one was the cleanest when I heard the doorbell going off. I then heard my mum yell up the stairs.

"Could you get that I am sorting out Rachel's breakfast." I place on a black shirt but don't do the buttons. I open the door to see known other than my neighbour Emily Manson.

"Whoa Gray I can't handle such hideous sights this early in the morning." She said holding her hands up in front of my chest.

"What do you want Manson?" I said wrapping the shirt around myself.

"Do you want a lift into school this morning?" She asked looking at her nails. Just as I was about to answer I heard my mother in the background.

"Em is that you?" Suddenly Emily's whole face lights up and the look of disgust is replaced by the most beautiful smile. Hating her would be so much easier if she wasn't so hot.

"Hey Mrs Gray how have you been?" she said leaning past me to give my mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Good thanks you? I haven't seen you in ages, little Joey misses having you around." She said placing a hand around my shoulders.

"Awww does he?" she said clasping her hands together "Well me and little Joey will have to catch up sometime soon." She smirked at me.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful Emzy." I gushed returning the smirk. It's funny the names we used as terms of endearment when we were younger we used as insults now that we were older.

"Glad to see you guys getting on so well." My mother said walking back to my sister Rach.

"So Gray you want a lift or not?" she asked angrily.

"As much as I love to annoy you Manson I am meeting Nick later." And with that I shut the door in her face.

"Dick!" I heard through the door and glanced out the window to see her huffily walking to her house I then turned around and walked upstairs to carry on getting ready.

Nick POV.

I was standing in my bedroom looking for my English textbook when I heard the doorbell ring. I walk downstairs to see Joe standing at the door with a skateboard in his hand.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" he said walking through into the living room.

"Not much been a pretty average morning, you?" I asked as I carried on looking for my English textbook in the living room.

"Yeah it was fine." He sighed sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Emily," I sighed it always was "that bitch came round my house this morning asked if I wanted a lift like she was doing me some huge favour."

I switched off for a bit, once Joe got started on Emily it was really hard for him to stop. Why couldn't they both see they were mad about each other? Personally I think Joe could do a lot better, Emily was a shallow, conceited, plastic little girl just like her best friend Miley Stewart but no matter what Joe would always admire her from afar and abuse her up close.

"And then she called me little Joey can you believe it?" he asked snapping me back to reality.

"She's always winding you up Joe why don't you just ignore her?" because you love her maybe?

"Cause then she'll win and I can't let that happen."

"Uh huh that's the reason." I said quietly as he walked out the front door.

Miley's POV.

I was standing in my bedroom deciding which shoe best matched my outfit when I heard Em's car pull up outside my house. I looked out the window to see her sitting in her car giving her make-up a final check in the mirror. I looked down the road to see Joe Gray and his friend Nick Johnson walking down the street towards Em who was currently getting out her car.

"Hey Manson," I heard Joe call to her "you seem to have forgotten something."

"What's that?" Em yelled back.

"Your skirt."

"Whatever Gray you know you want me." I heard her yell back before letting herself into the house. Like you don't want him too Em I smirked to myself before she entered the room.

"God I hate that boy," she said angrily sitting on the bed "it's bad enough I was forced to see him this morning and now again."

I switched off for a bit, it's hard to get Em to shut up once she starts going on about Joe. It was clear they were both mad about each other I think everyone could see it but them. Personally I think Em can do a lot better I mean he skateboards everywhere and just sits around getting stoned just like his friend Nick but it didn't matter what I thought because she would still abuse him on the outside but admire him on the inside.

"Then he makes some comment about my skirt I mean what's that about?" Em asked me angrily.

"Don't let him get to you babe," I said putting on the little black ankle boots "just ignore him next time."

"I can't it will let him think he has won and I won't let that happen."

"Uh huh," I said offering my hand to Em "now come on lazy bum we have to get to school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily POV.

My first lesson of the day was double English which I was forced to sit next to Joe in so that meant a whole two hours with him. Miley and I stayed in the corridor for as long as we could just to avoid going to the lesson.

"I can't handle a whole two hours with that boy." I complained to Miley as she applied lip gloss in her locker mirror.

"You think you got it bad try Nick Johnson."

"Trust me he can't be any worse than Joe." I said stealing her lip gloss and applying it to my own lips.

"Either way we will both have to grin and bear it." she said taking my hand and walking towards the classroom.

"I'll text you." She told me before heading over to her seat. I glanced over to my seat to see Joe and Nick sitting there, great.

"Get out of my seat dork." I said walking over to Joe and Nick.

"Oh hey Em nice to see you too, I had a fabulous weekend thanks for asking yourself?" Nick said sarcastically.

"Look Johnson I can't be bothered with this crap on a Monday morning so either move or be moved." I said placing my hand down on the desk.

"Good luck." Nick said to Joe before getting up and walking towards Miley who gave him a look of disgust before going back to flirting with Ryan who sat in front of her. I sat down next to Joe and got a hot pink nail varnish out from my bag and began applying it to my nails.

"You're so vain you know that Manson." Joe said gesturing towards the nail varnish.

"No one else seems to mind," I said waving to a group of guys who had just walked in and everyone of them returned my wave eagerly, "see."

"You need to get over yourself and stop focusing on such superficial things." He said picking up his pen and twirling it in his fingers.

"Whatever Gray I've said this before and I'll say it again you know you want me."

"Psh in your dreams Manson." In my dreams? Yeah right, well there was that one dream when Joe burst into my house in the pouring rain in nothing but a rain coat and some wellies but instead of saying that I opted for.

"Oh how did you know?" my voice dripping with sarcasm. He just rolled his eyes and began listening to the teacher while I painted my nails and texted Miley.

Miley POV.

Thank god that day was over after double English I thought my day couldn't get any worse but it could, first I got paired with Nick as my science partner and then after all my efforts Ryan still hadn't asked me to the dance this Friday.

I glanced over to the school doors to see Em coming out with Tom, a guy who no doubt was currently asking her to the dance. I envied how effortlessly Em managed to get guys, I mean don't get me wrong I got guys but it was anything but effortless. She glanced over to the car to see me leaning on it and turned back round to say something to Tom and then with a quick flick of her beautiful blonde hair she was gone.

"So you and Tom going to the dance?" I asked when she was within speaking distance.

"No not yet." She smirked getting in the car.

"What do you mean not yet?" I was confused if Emily wanted a guy well she pretty much got the guy.

"Well I couldn't answer him straight away," she said driving out of the car park "I need to leave him hanging for a bit." She giggled.

"Em you're such a bitch."

"I try." She shrugged and then turned up the radio as my favourite song was playing, I loved how she knew.

"You coming in?" I asked as we pulled up to my house.

"Of course." She said reaching into the back and getting our bags.

Just as I was out of the car I felt someone come flying into and was then sent flying to the ground. I looked up and was staring right into Nick Johnson's eyes, I never realised how beautiful they were.

"Oh my god Miley are you alright?" I heard Emily yell while walking over to me "What the fuck Johnson get off her."

"Hey it wasn't his fault your friend should have been watching where she was going." I heard Joe's voice while I still lay on the ground motionless.

"God how stupid of her to stand on the pavement, I mean it is such a dangerous place. If your friend was watching where he was going he would have seen Miley getting out of the car which he no doubt saw pull up."

"Well maybe if she hadn't been distracted by her own reflection in your car window she would have noticed Nick skating towards her."

They continued yelling back and forth while Nick and I continued to stare into each other's eyes neither one of us daring to say anything or look away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am sorry but I am back :)_

_Thank you __yoyogurl12__ and __Good'n'Broken123__ for your reviews :)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe POV.

"You need to get over that Manson it was twelve years ago and the doll looked better anyway." Once again our argument had managed to make its way all the way down to childhood.

"It had no head how was that better?" she yelled back at me.

"It just was okay now get over it." I yelled crossing my arms.

"Get over it? Like you got over me breaking your teddy?" Oh she would bring that up. Just as I was about to respond I noticed that Nick and Miley were still lying on the ground staring at each other. Emily noticed where I was looking and glanced over her shoulder.

"Get off her Johnson." Emily said kicking him on the bum but neither of them made an effort to move.

"Seriously Nick get off her." I said picking him up while Emily helped Miley off the ground. Neither of them stopped staring at each other even when Emily pulled Miley into the house.

"What was that about?" I asked once they had gone.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful Miley is?" Nick said walking off.

"Whoa," I said grabbing his arm "did you just use the words Miley and beautiful in the same sentence?"

"Yeah," Nick said dreamily "everything about her is just so perfect."

"You must have hit your head when you fell down."

"Do you think she will go to the dance with me this Friday?" he asked completely ignoring me.

"No you can't ask her to the dance!" I shouted at him.

"Why not?" Nick asked with a very miserable look on his face.

"Girls like Miley don't go to dances with guys like you."

"Well I could still ask what's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could happen? She could turn you down and tell her bitch of a friend who will spread it around the whole school and before you know it you're the laughing stock of the school." Just like when I asked Emily.

"Yeah maybe you're right," Nick said sympathetically "let's just go."

Miley POV.

I was sitting on my sofa thinking about Nick when Em snapped me out of my trance.

"So Nick?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nick? Really?" she nodded "No I don't like him, it's not my fault he wouldn't get off me," she didn't look convinced I better change the subject. "so do you want something to eat?" I asked getting up.

"No Miley you're not leaving until I get the truth." I avoided looking her in the eye as I have never been able to lie to her.

"That is the truth." I said trying to walk past her. I don't know how but Em managed to pin me to the ground and was sitting on my back.

"I can stay like this all night if I have to Miles." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a nail file.

"Urgh fine I admit it I like Nick." I sighed.

"Thank you," she said helping me up "so when did this happen?"

"It's going to sound really stupid but it all happened when he fell on me, I just looked into his eyes and before you knew it I had this strange feeling in my stomach and I couldn't look away."

"That's so adorable Miles," Em said clasping her hands together, "oh my god," she said clapping her hands together "you should ask him to the dance."

"I can't ask him to the dance."

"Why not?" Em asked setting herself down on the sofa and picking up the cushion next to her. I sighed and sat next to her.

"Well for starters why would he want to go with me?" I was going to continue but Em cut me off.

"Who wouldn't want to go with you Miles you're fucking gorgeous." I sighed.

"And also I couldn't turn up with him what would everyone think, I know I shouldn't care..."

"No you shouldn't care!" Em yelled standing up "If you care what people think then you'll end up turning someone down and hurt them without meaning to and before you know it everything spirals out of control and becomes a fucked up mess and you can't talk to each other without getting into an argument."

I just stared at her quite confused by what had just happened.

"Em?" I asked her in what I hoped was a calming voice.

"Don't worry about it I was just being overdramatic," she said sitting down again "just don't let what other people think get in your way, it only causes problems."

She was right, I had science tomorrow so I could see how Nick was around me before I embarrassed myself and asked him to the dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick POV.

Joe was right Miley wouldn't want to go to the dance with me I would just treat her the same as I always did and we can forget all about the thing.

I walked into science to see Miley already sitting at the desk checking her make-up in her mirror. Could that be for my benefit? No of course not I was being stupid it's probably some joke between her and Em and make me a laughing stock like they did to Joe.

"Hey Nick," she smiled at me as I sat down "you look really nice today."

I looked up at her in disbelief and then looked towards Emily to see if she was listening to what we were saying. I don't think she was in on this plan as she was currently distracted with a paper ball war with Joe.

"Erm thanks, you too." It came out more as a question but she didn't seem to notice as she smiled anyway.

"Thank you. Look Nick I was wondering..." but she got cut off by Mr Lewis coming in.

Mr Lewis went on talking and I couldn't stop watching Miley the whole time everytime she noticed me looking I would stare at another spot in the classroom. I couldn't let her know I was watching her because then she would know I liked her and I didn't want a repeat performance of what happened to Joe.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Mr Lewis telling us all to do an experiment it wasn't until Miley placed all the equipment and chemicals in front of me that I snapped out of my day dream.

"What are we meant to be doing?" I asked and was quite shocked that Miley had actually gone and got the equipment herself she usually made me do it.

"You're lucky I was paying attention," she joked beginning the experiment "so the dance is pretty soon you got a date yet?" she asked. I got what she was doing trying to trick me into asking her so she could take the piss out of me later, luckily I wasn't falling for it.

"No I don't think I am going to go it's not really my thing it will be full of losers and posers." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh," she said looking downtrodden, damn she was a good actress "well I was wondering ..." once again she was cut off.

"THESE ARE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS CHEMICALS!" we both looked up to Mr Lewis who was yelling at Joe and Emily who both covered in yellow and blue powder.

"Mr Lewis we..." I heard Joe try and reason with him.

"BOTH OF YOU IN THE SHOWER!" Mr Lewis said pointing to the shower at the back of the room.

"WHAT?" Both Joe and Emily yelled in unison. Mr Lewis pushed the both into the shower fully clothed and drenched them both to clean all the chemicals off.

They were both wearing white shirts, very coupley and cute, which once they went got out the shower had gone completely see-through and neither one could stop staring at each other's chests. Mr Lewis made them both sit out for the rest of the lesson and pretty soon they were engaged in a poking war.

"So Miley you were saying." I said turning back towards her.

"Oh never mind." She said going back to the experiment. I guess I will never find out what she was wondering.

Emily POV.

"God look at my hair." I complained to Miley in Maths, ever since that shower it had gone all horrible and curly.

"Nick doesn't want me." I heard Miley complain from where her head was placed on the table.

"How do you know?" I asked her while still putting my hair into a pony.

"Well," she said dramatically rising her head from the table "I made so many subtle hints that I wanted to go to the dance with him and he just said only losers and posers went."

"Maybe you were too subtle and he wasn't picking up on it." I suggested.

"Who am I kidding I wasn't subtle!" she said throwing her arms up in the air "it would have been more subtle to lay myself across the table naked and wrote take me to the dance across my body." I sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked her putting my mirror away.

"What you can't talk to Nick that would be so embarrassing," she said putting her head in her hands "why don't you talk to Joe?"

"Joe really?" she looked at me with pleading look "Fine but only because I love you." I got up to leave but Miley grabbed my arm.

"Take him outside so that Nick doesn't hear you talking please."

"Okay I will." I smiled.

"Thanks I will text you when Miss Jewell turns up."

I walked over to Joe's table where he was sitting with Nick and his other friends.

Joe POV.

I was talking to my friends when I noticed Emily walking over to me.

"What do you want Manson?" I asked her.

"Outside Gray I need to talk to you." She said and walked off before I had a chance to respond. I sighed but followed her out anyway only to hear my friends make whipping noises after me.

What do you want Manson?" I asked her again as we began walking down the corridor.

"Does Nick like Miley?" she asked bluntly. I hesitated for a bit so she guessed "he does? That's great because Miley likes him too."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"So he can go to the dance with her then."

"No he can't," I said angrily "Miley doesn't deserve to go to the dance with him."

"Joe stop interfering they are going to the dance together."

"Me stop interfering? That's exactly what you're doing. You just expect everyone to get down on their knees and do whatever you want them to." I said back she was about to respond when Mr Benson called out to us.

"Miss Manson, Mr Gray are you in a lesson?"

"Clearly not or else we wouldn't be in the corridor."

"No need for the attitude Mr Gray." Mr Benson said.

"No need for stupid questions." I said back.

"Mr Gray detention after school today for skipping lessons."

"Well Emily was in the hall too so technically she should get detention too." She had dragged me out here there is no way she isn't getting detention too.

"I was getting to that detention for you to Miss Manson now get back to class." He said pointing down the corridor and returning to class.

"I hate you Gray," she said walking back down the corridor "now about getting Miley and Nick together." She started.

"No Manson I don't think it's a good idea Nick can do better."

"It's not about what you think it's about what Miley and Nick want stop being so selfish." She said just as we arrived at our classroom. She was right but if Miley was anything like Emily she was just going to end up embarrassing him.

"If I help you, and I am not saying I will, what do I get in return?" I asked.

"If you help me," she said walking towards me until I was pressed up against the lockers and then she pressed her hand against my chest. "I will get down on my knees for you." She whispered in my ear. She briefly grazed my crouch with her hand and spun around and walked back into the class.

Damn she was hot and with that offer it was going to be very hard to stick to my guns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay there you go another chapter I hope you liked it :)_

_Please review and don't be a silent reader I want to know what you all think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you __BrookieBooBop__Good'n'Broken123__ZOMGnoway.__and __gigi613__ for your reviews :)_

_Okay here you go another chapter hope you enjoy :)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe POV.

I just arrived in detention to see that Emily wasn't here yet, that or she had flirted her way out of it. I sighed, that was probably it well least I don't have to be stuck seeing her face for an extra hour after school.

I placed my head on the table hoping to get some sleep when suddenly I heard some wolf whistles. I looked up to see that Emily had just entered detention looking at everyone in the room with complete disgust.

"Hey sexy there's a spare seat next to me." A guy in front of me called out to her.

"Don't even talk to me." She replied walking past him and sitting next to me, great.

"Come on," he said turning around "what do you want to sit next to that little man for?" I was going to protest but he had a point this guy was seriously hench.

"He may look small but he is big where it matters," I smirk at him, wait a minute did Emily just compliment me? "now leave me alone."

He opened his mouth to say something else but Mr Benson walked in and told us to be quiet. About ten minutes into detention a piece of paper landed in front on me with Emily's writing on it. I could tell it was hers because she dotted her i's with hearts, it was cute.

_So you gonna help me with operation Niley? :)_

_Niley? And that is?_

_You're lucky you're cute! It means Nick and Miley, so you gonna help me or not? :)_

I'm lucky I'm cute was that another compliment?

_It depends on Nick he may not even want to go to the dance with her._

_Who you trying to kid? That would be the day all his dreams come true :)_

_You may be right but I still want to check with him and I will tell you if I am helping tomorrow okay?_

_FINE! _

I didn't say anything back and then another ten minutes later another piece of paper landed in front of me.

_It's raining :)_

I looked out the window to see that she was right and it was in fact raining.

_Well done Manson! You should consider becoming a weather girl._

_Haha I was just wondering if you wanted a lift home :)_

_That's strangely nice of you, what's the catch?_

_Nothing! I can be nice you know remember that time you "broke" your toe :)_

_Hey that spade was really heavy you don't understand how painful that was I was so scared it was broken._

_Oh I know I think your exact words were "my whole life is flashing before my eyes" but despite the fact I hate feet with a passion I still kissed your toe better didn't I? :)_

_Okay I get it you're lovely and kind in all that you do and yes I would like a lift home thanks_

_Good we wouldn't want you breaking your toe again :)_

_Shut up!_

_You know you love me :)_

Just as I was about to reply Mr Benson dismissed us all, never before has detention passed by so quickly I have to make a mental note to get Emily in trouble more often.

Once we reached her car I noticed the hench guy from detention looking over at us I gave him a smirk and a quick wave before getting in the car he didn't look too pleased.

We drove most of the way in silence but soon Emily had to stop suddenly as two children ran out in front of us. They were holding hands and chasing after a ball, they looked just like me and Emily at that age. They picked up the ball and happily ran off together completely oblivious of us or the shit that they would soon encounter when they both got older.

"What happened to us Joe?" Emily asked as we began driving again.

"We drifted apart." I lied the truth was she turned me down we were never the same after that.

"Yeah I guess I think the last time we spoke without yelling was..." she trailed off clearly remembering why we stopped talking.

"Go on." I urged.

"Well you know," she said awkwardly "that whole date incident."

"Yeah that." I said angrily.

"Joe no need to get angry." She said trying to calm me down.

"There is every need to get angry do you realise how much shit I got for that? And you didn't even apologise." I yelled at her.

"Me apologise? For what? For being busy? It's not my fault you went all psycho and had a shit fit." She yelled back.

"Shit fit? Don't flatter yourself Manson I only did it as a joke." I scoffed.

"Well maybe that's why we grew apart because you were such a dick." She yelled gripping the steering wheel, this probably wasn't the best place to have one of our arguments.

"Or maybe it's because you were such a slut." She angrily swung her car into her drive and turned towards me with a look of such hate.

"Get the fuck out of my car!" she yelled at me.

"Happy to." I replied getting out and storming to my house as did she to her own.

Nick POV.

I saw Joe get out of Emily's car and walk to his house very angrily and Emily looked pretty pissed herself I wonder what had happened?

Joe came into the room and threw his bag on the floor.

"God she pisses me off." He yelled throwing himself on the bed.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got here?" I asked him. He picked his head up off the bed and finally noticed me.

"Oh hey Nick how did you get here?"

"Your mum let me in but that's not the point I wanted to know if Emily mentioned anything about Miley because she has been weirdly friendly all day she has to be planning something."

"Yeah she mentioned Miley." He said casually.

"I knew that bitch was planning something, what did she say?" I asked sitting down on his chair preparing myself for some terrible news.

"She wants to go to the dance with you." He said sitting up.

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"Beats me."

"Why would she do this," I said as I began pacing "I mean what could she gain from this why would she want to go to the dance with me unless... Oh my god," I yelled putting both my hands on either cheek while Joe just raised his eyebrow at me "she's going to do something to me at the dance I can't go alone YOU have to come with me." I said dramatically while pointing at him.

"Dude I don't want to be a third wheel." He whined.

"You won't be the third wheel Miley has a best friend you know, we could double date."

"No way." He said coldly.

"PLEASE!" I yelled throwing myself onto my knees, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I began shuffling on my knees towards his bed, "I can't go alone and you know I can't say no to people it's my one weakness..."

"Okay fine."

"Please the second Miley does something we can ... wait a minute did you say yes?" I asked getting off my knees.

"Yeah I did." He said lying back on his bed

"But why?" I asked confused.

"Maybe I am just that kind." Or maybe he really wanted to go with Emily and if she turned him down again he could claim he never really wanted to.

Miley POV.

I was pacing up and down in my bedroom desperate to hear of any news on the Nick front but Emily said she would call me so I would wait. It was five o'clock surely she was back from detention by now maybe she forgot to call me maybe I better call her. Suddenly the phone rang and I practically leapt on it.

"Hello?" I said excitedly down the phone.

"Hey Miles its Ryan."

"Oh hey Ryan," I couldn't help but feel disappointed "what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you didn't have a date yet to the dance if you wanted to go with me?" Why does he ask now I have spent weeks trying to get him to ask and then second I am interested in someone else bam there he is!

"I can't give you answer just yet but I will let you know as soon as possible okay?"

"Umm yeah that's fine, I got to go speak to you tomorrow yeah?" he asked desperately wow Emily was right this whole leave them hanging thing really worked I would have to remember that.

"Yeah sure speak to you then bye." I said hanging up the phone before he had a chance to say goodbye but I didn't want him blocking the line in case Em called. Maybe she had called while I was talking to Ryan I better call her to find out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em how was detention?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"It was fine I guess but I know that's not the reason you called." Damn I hate how she knew me so well.

"It's true," I sighed "so what did Joe say about Nick? Will he go with me?" I asked all in one breath.

"I don't know yet but Joe will talk to Nick tonight and let me know tomorrow."

"Oh okay." I said feeling disappointed.

"Don't be like that Miles you know he will go with you, you're the best our school has to offer."

"What if he says no?" I asked sadly.

"Then he's an idiot missing out on something incredible."

"Thanks Em I need to go now got a lot of work to do."

"Okay bye love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone and spent the rest of the evening sulking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily POV.

The next day we were all sitting around the edge of the gym while our PE teacher was playing around with the CD player.

"Okay everyone due to the upcoming dance I thought we could all practise some of the basic routines such as the salsa," she said since when was the salsa basic "Okay everyone partner up girl boy please." She said clapping her hands.

Miley made a beeline for Nick who accepted to be her dance partner almost as eagerly but you could tell he was trying to hide it. Tom was making his way over to me when suddenly Joe grabbed my arm and pulled me into the middle of the gym.

"Oh we seem to have run out of girls," Miss Gonzales said looking around "Tom and Ryan you two will have to partner up."

I looked up to see Joe smirking at the two of them and when I glanced over they were fighting over who would lead. Suddenly the music began playing and Miss demonstrated some moves while we all copied. After a while she told us to do our own thing while she came round and helped us individually.

"Okay Joe why so desperate to be my dance partner?" I asked.

"Well I need to talk to you and tell you that Nick will go to the dance with Miley under one condition."

"And that is?" I asked intrigued.

"You and I go with them as a sort of foursome."

"What? But I was going to go with Tom." I whined. He was about to reply when Miss Gonzales yelled to us all.

"All of you need to stop moving as two partners and begin moving as one, this dance is about passion it's about lust I need to see that in your dancing." Neither me nor Joe made any attempt at becoming one and continued talking.

"Well it's up to you Manson your happiness," he said spinning me towards Tom and Ryan, "or your friends." He then spun me towards Miley and Nick. They looked so happy together and Miley really wanted to go with him, I guess I could stand Joe for one night.

"Alright fine we will go together." I said petulantly.

"Cheer up Manson it won't be all bad," he said dipping me and leaning in close to my ear "we still have your little end of the deal to look forward to." He whispered.

"This is the type of dancing I want to see," we both looked up to see Miss Gonzales standing next to us "look how their bodies have become one, look how intimately they are standing" I looked down to see that I had subconsciously wrapped my leg around Joe "can you all see the passion and lust practically radiating off them, they are portraying the real meaning of the dance." She said clapping and walking off to another couple.

I glanced over to Miley and Nick to see her giving us a knowing smile while he just winked at us. Passion and lust? Those were two things me and Joe defiantly didn't posses right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay I don't know if anything I wrote about the salsa was actually correct but it's the only dance I know the name of :)_

_As always please review love you :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you __-SoMeOneS gOttA Go-__, __Good'n'Broken123__, __BrookieBooBop__, __ZOMGnoway.__ and __gigi613__ for your reviews :)_

_Sorry it's been ages but I have had loads of work to do recently but here you go finally another chapter also I just noticed Emily and Miley has the exact same letters in it :)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's POV.

I had just walked out of the changing rooms when Tom came up to me.

"Hey you thought anymore about the dance?" he asked.

"Erm yeah," I said looking away "Joe sorta asked me and ..." I was cut off by Tom laughing.

"Again? When will he get the picture that you're too good for him?" he chuckled.

"And I said yes." I said putting my hand on my hips, he stopped laughing when I said this.

"You're joking right?" I shook my head at him "Why are you choosing him over me?"

"Because he's not as pathetic and egotistical as you."

"There is no way I am getting turned down for _that._" He said pointed to Joe who happened to be walking by. Perfect timing.

"Yes you are," I said grabbing Joe's hand as he walked by "hey babe." I said once he was next to me. He smiled at me but I could tell he was slightly confused.

"Fine whatever Em I have plenty of other options." He said angrily.

"Yeah you could always take Ryan." Joe said causing Tom to scorn and me to smile.

"Bye bye Tom." I said waving walking off holding Joe's hand. Once we had walked around the corner we both dropped each other's hands and walked in opposite directions.

"What was that?" Miley asked when I reached her.

"Nothing I agreed to go to the dance with Joe," she raised an eyebrow at me "because we are going as foursome, you, me, Joe and Nick.

"Oh my god! You agreed to go with Joe despite the fact you hate him just so I could be happy?" I nodded "Oh my god I love you!" she said grabbing me in a hug.

"Now we have to go dress shopping we are running out of time."

"Yes I can't wait," she said grabbing my hand "we only have English let's just go now." She said pulling me towards the car.

Nicks POV.

"What was that?" I asked laughing as Joe walked up to me.

"Nothing," I raised an eyebrow at him I wasn't buying "you'll be happy to know I am going to the dance with Emily which means you can go with Miley." He stated sitting down on a bench.

Inside I was really happy but I didn't want to show it so I tried to play it cool.

"Okay that's cool least I don't have to be alone with Miley."

"Ha sure the second you get there you guys will run off for alone time leaving me with Manson all night."

"Oh yeah like you'd hate that," he gave a look but I carried on anyway "but seriously I need you there by my side all night in case Miley tries to pull something so no Emily loving for you."

"Oh no that will be a terrible loss." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever are we going to English or not bothering." He sat and thought about it for a while.

"Let's not bother." He said getting up.

"Yeah we could hang out at the mall or something." I said following him.

Miley's POV.

"What do you think of this one?" Emily asked coming out of the dressing in a black ruffles dress.

"I love it Em you look amazing."

"I was thinking of wearing some red shoes with it what you think?"

"Yeah that will look great, we will go get them after I have my dress."

"Okay sounds good." I said walking into the changing room as Em did.

"Okay what about this one?" I said walking out in wine coloured dress, I wasn't really sure about it.

"Yeah it's pretty," she mumbled "it looks nice with your hair."

"I don't really like it much either," she smiled at me "looked better on hanger."

"Try this one." She said handing me a gold dress. It looked amazing and it really suited me.

"Well?" I asked walking out the changing room.

"That's the dress, Nick will adore you in that." She smiled.

"Oh I hope so," I said going back in to get changed "now let's go get some shoes." I said linking my arm through hers.

When me and Emily were heading over to the shoe shop I noticed Nick and Joe walking along eating burgers. I turned towards Emily who had obviously noticed them at the same time.

"No, the dance is one thing but that's about all I can take." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease Emmy pwease!"

"Damn you know that look always works on me."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled dragging her over to them both.

Joe POV.

Nick and I were just walking when I noticed Miley dragging Emily over to us.

"Hey guys." Miley said with an extremely eager smile.

"Hey you two what you doing here?" Nick asked with the same smile while me and Emily just stared at each other with a scowl.

"We are buying our stuff for tomorrow." Miley said without taking her eyes off Nick it was getting quite awkward.

"Wow you guys leave it late." Nick said and then continued to stare at Miley. Me and Emily shared a look before she broke the silence.

"Well as much as I'm loving this we have to go buy some shoes." She said trying to pull Miley away.

"We'll come with you." Nick said smiling.

"We will?"

"Oh that's great." Miley exclaimed taking Nick's arm and leading him off.

"Well I guess we should follow the lovebirds." She said walking off in the same direction while I followed reluctantly behind.

Once me and Emily reached the shoe shop Miley and Nick were sitting on a seat laughing with their heads together.

"Awww look at them." Emily said placing her head on my shoulder. We stood there for quite awhile before we both realised who we were standing. I shook her off at the same time she moved her head.

"So red shoes." she said walking towards the other end of the shop. I glanced towards her and then towards Nick and Miley who were so close she was practically sitting on him, Emily defiantly was the lesser of two evils.

"I am not sure about these what do you think?" she asked while holding her foot up to my face.

"Erm there lovely." I said trying not to stare at her legs which seemed to go on forever, least she was wearing shorts rather than her usual skirts.

"No I don't think so," she said pulling her foot back and taking off the shoe "can you get me those open toe red ones?" I sighed but obliged.

"What size do you want?" I asked walking over to the shoes.

"Five please." She said getting her phone out of her bag. I walked back over to her with the shoes and she was still on the phone. I showed her the box but she didn't put her phone down instead she held her foot up.

"You have got to kidding me." I moaned.

"I kissed your toe." She stated.

"Okay fine but that's the last time you can use that." I said getting down on my knees on picking up her foot.

"Awww aren't you guys cute." Miley said walking over to me and Emily.

"Nice lip-gloss man." I said while Nick blushed and tried to rub it off while Miley just giggled.

"So did you find your shoes?" Emily asked Miley while checking out the shoes she was wearing.

"Yeah I got these ones," she said holding up a black pair of shoes, "you?"

"Yeah I am thinking these red ones." She said holding up her leg again, damn she had nice legs.

"They are gorgeous, let's go pay." Miley said dragging Emily off to the checkout.

"Still think Miley is trying to pull something besides you?" I asked Nick getting up off the floor. He just smiled at me and followed after the girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily's POV.

"Oh god my hair just won't go right!" Miley screeched walking out the bathroom.

"Sit down honey I will do it for you." I said patting my chair.

"Why tonight of all nights does my hair decide to have a weird quiff thing." She sighed.

"That's just life," I said while curling her hair "Nick while love you whatever your hair looks like."

"That's alright for you to say you don't even like your date and don't need to impress him." She was right but yet I had spent the past three hours making sure everything about me was perfect, hell I'd even had a brazilian and for what some guy that I couldn't even stand.

"True but there are others there I still want to look my best." I said finishing her hair and turning the curling irons off. Just then I heard my doorbell ring, I was so glad my mum wasn't in to quiz my date even if she had known him all my life.

"Okay let's get this over with." I said leading Miley downstairs.

Joe's POV.

"This tie is really starting to piss me off." Nick said looking in my mirror.

"When did you become such a girl? It looks fine." I said getting the corsage Nick had forced me to buy, I started to wonder if Emily was going to go through with her end of the deal tonight.

"It just won't hang right." He sighed in frustration.

"Would you shut up you big girl." I said getting up and walking over to him to sort his tie out.

"Well this is a touching moment." Nick joked.

"I don't want you embarrassing me with your stupid tie." I joked back.

Once I had finished with his tie he looked at his watch.

"We should get going." I was so glad my mum was out so she wouldn't quiz me on who I was taking to the dance and everything about her even though she knew everything there was to know.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I said following Nick out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay there you go there's another chapter and if you want to see the dress I have put the links on my profile :)_

_Please please review it always makes me smile thanks :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you __gigi613__, __ZOMGnoway.__ and __WeAreLoveStory__ for your reviews :)_

_Now let's see what happens at the dance :)_

_Also sorry about the double upload I got something's wrong :)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick POV.

"Don't forget to cast your votes for the dance king and queen." The announcement played as the four of us entered the gym.

When we first walked into the dance a lot of people turned to stare at us which was quite understandable because not many people would expect to see us four together. I noticed Tom talking to Joe and Emily while he had his arm around her, they did make a cute couple.

"Do you want to go dance?" I asked Miley.

"No thanks, let's go somewhere a little more private." She said taking my hand and leading me out the hall.

We went into the gardens and sat on a bench. They had put a lot of effort into tonight, they had hung twinkly lights everywhere which made the whole situation seem extremely romantic. Miley was still holding my hand and when I looked up from her hand and caught her eye she began to lean in.

We didn't kiss for long before I pulled back because I needed to ask her something.

"Why did you want to go to the dance with me?"

"What do you mean why? Because I like you silly." She said leaning back in.

"No seriously why? One minute you hated me the next minute you're asking me out how does that work?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I don't know what happened but that day we fell down I felt something inside of me that I have never felt before," she paused and looked away "it sort of felt like a million butterfly were flying around my insides. I felt like all my insides were turning and like I wasn't really a part of my body..."

"So drunk." I chuckled.

"Yeah but in a good way," she said moving towards me "a really good way." I chuckled a bit after she confessed this.

"That makes me feel so much better this whole time I was worried you were going to embarrass me." She looked hurt once I said this.

"You really think I would do something like that."

"No, no, no I didn't mean it like that," I said holding up my hands up "it's just the whole Joe situation made me quite wary."

"There are two sides to that story," she said looking down "but that doesn't matter now all that matters is us two." She said leaning back in. I deepened the kiss and she began running her hands through my hair.

Right here in the middle of the gardens with the lights and the music playing softly in the background the moment couldn't be more perfect.

After awhile we broke apart and headed back inside just in time to see who had won dance King and Queen and neither of us could hide out smirks.

Joe POV.

As soon as we walked in Tom came up to us with a look of disbelief on his face.

"So you actually went through with it then Em." He said gesturing to me. I felt her snake her arm around me so I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what your problem is Tom but could you leave us alone so I can enjoy the rest of my evening." She said walking away and dragging me to the dance floor.

"So is this whole evening a way of making Tom want you more?" I asked slightly jealous.

"Ha no way," she giggled "every since he found out about us two he has really been pissing me off."

"That's because he lost you to a real man." I said puffing out my chest

"Yeah you're the manliest man I have ever seen," she said placing a hand on my chest "I miss you Gray."

"Miss me? I'm right here." I laughed despite the fact I knew what she meant.

"You know what I mean." She said wrapping her hands around my waist.

"I miss you too Manson." I said returning the hug.

"Okay attention everyone," we pulled apart to see Mrs Smith on the stage "it's time to announce the dance King and Queen. Our Queen this year is Emily Manson."

Surprise surprise! Emily won the dance queen everytime and no doubt one of the jocks would win King.

"And out King this year is Joe Gray." Now that was a surprise, I looked up to the stage to see Emily in her tiara and sash and she gave me a wink. I was being pushed forward to the stage by everyone else at the dance who were all giving me the same smiles.

I got up on the stage and got my crown and sash put on. I then posed next to Emily while the teacher took photos of us. A slow song came on and we danced alone in the middle of the gym.

Right here in the middle of the gym with just the two of us dancing and the closeness of our bodies the moment couldn't be more perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

It was the end of the dance and we were all leaving to go to an after party at Sam's I went over to Emily and Joe to see he wasn't that keen on coming with us.

"You have to Joe." Emily whined while shaking Joe's arm.

"Why?" he moaned.

"Two reasons, one you're the King we can't have a party without you and two I can't go without a date." She said smiling sweetly.

"Alright fine." He reluctantly said.

"Yay!" Em exclaimed before walking off and dragging Joe behind her.

"They're not even together yet and already he's wrapped around her finger." Nick chuckled before offering me his arm. I laughed along with him and we headed in the same direction as Emily and Joe.

Once we got to the party I couldn't see Joe or Emily anywhere but I assumed they were fine. Instead of looking for them I put my focus on Nick. I took Nick's hand and lead him up the stairs to a bedroom.

Nick didn't seem as comfortable with this whole situation as I was.

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong it's just are you sure you want to do this Miley?"

"Yeah of course I'm sure what about you Nick?" I was worried that maybe I was pressuring him.

"Yeah it's just I want my first time to special." I was shocked, it never occurred to me that Nick would be a virgin.

"It will be special I just need you to relax," I kissed him but he still seemed uneasy "you know what wait here while I get you a drink." Nick sighed and lay back on the bed.

Once I got into the kitchen I saw Emily and Joe sharing a rollie. She must have drunk a lot in a short time because she looked pretty drunk as did Joe. She ran over and gave me a hug while claiming she looked me more than life itself before going back to Joe who also got a massive hug. I grabbed a couple of beers before walking back to Nick.

As I was in the corridor I could hear the sound of Nick talking along with a girl's voice. I walked in to see Nick lying on the bed talking to Sam.

"Oh hey Miley." Sam said to me cheerily.

"Hey Sam," I said giving her a fake smile "Nick can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah sure." He said with a confused look on his face.

"What was that?" I asked the second the door was closed.

"What was what?" He asked still very confused.

"You and Sam that's what's what." I said crossing my arms.

"Nothing we were just talking it is her house you know." He said getting angry.

"Oh just talking and you both just happened to be lying down on a bed." I yelled.

"Yeah we were," I raised my eyebrow at him "why you getting so bothered by this we're not even together yet and already you're acting like a psycho bitch."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore I am out." I said thrusting the two beers into his hands and walking away.

"Fine see if I care." He yelled back at me before walking back into the bedroom.

Emily POV.

I was sitting on the kitchen floor laughing with Joe about something that I don't even remember now when Miley came into the room looking really upset. I jumped up as fast as I could but somehow I ended up on Joes lap.

"Wasn't I standing up a minute ago?" I asked confused.

"No, no you weren't Emily." Miley said sounding like she was about to cry. I tried to get up again this time Joe held his hand up which I balanced, well kinda sat, on.

"Miley what's wrong honey?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong I just want to go home now so I just came to say bye." She said looking down.

"Do you want me to leave with you because I can I just need to get my..." I trailed off what did I need to get.

"Your shoes." I heard Joe call from behind.

"YES," I exclaimed "my shoes that's what I need to get."

"Emily," Miley sighed "you're wearing you're shoes," I looked down she was right and this caused Joe to laugh uncontrollably "don't worry I will be fine I saw Ryan over there I might see if he wants to come back to mine." She said trying to smile.

"Ryan wait what? I thought Nick was the one?" I asked confused.

"Yeah so did I," she sighed again I wonder what had happened "anyway I am off have fun." And with that she left the room.

"Is she okay?" Joe asked me trying to stand up.

"I dunno but do you know what I do know?" he shook his head "I know I need the toilet."

I was staggering around upstairs and eventually found the toilet. However finding the stairs again was becoming quite a challenge. I opened a random door hoping it would lead me to the stairs unfortunately it lead me into a bedroom which was currently occupied.

"Oh sorry..." I looked and noticed who was in there "Nick? Sam?"

"Em I'm a little busy right now could you come back later." Sam said before going back to what she was doing. I staggered back out of the bedroom and ran into Joe.

"Nick is in there fucking Sam!" I yelled at him.

"No way, I have to go high-five him." Joe said trying to get past me.

"What why?" I asked confused.

"Because when a guy gets laid he gets a high five," he said as if it all made sense "speaking of getting laid you still haven't held up your part of the deal." He whispered in my ear.

"You're right." I said taking his hand and leading him into another bedroom. Maybe the brazilian wasn't such a waste of time after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So Niley's falling apart and Jemily are just beginning sad and good times :)_

_Review and tell me what you think :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you __WeAreLoveStory__, __gigi613__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews and don't worry __ZOMGnoway.__ that's not bad I totally agree with you :)_

_Okay here is another chapter were you can find out the ramifications of the night before :)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily POV.

I woke up and glanced around my room and was relieved to see that I had made it home last night. I looked at the floor to see my discarded dress along with a tux. Oh god who had I bought home last night. I turned over to see none other than Joe sleeping peacefully in my bed. The shock caused me to fall out my bed.

Joe? How the hell did that happen? I grabbed his shirt off my bedroom floor, put it on and then quietly walked out my room.

I stood outside the kitchen door listening to my mum talking to one of her friends. I was dreading going in there but I would have to face her sooner or later. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

Apparently this is the worst that could happen my mum was sitting with Mrs Gray, as long as I avoided the subject of her son sleeping in my bed we would be okay.

"Morning mum, morning Mrs Gray," I said walking over to the kettle "can I get either of you something to drink?" I asked politely.

"What's his name?" My mum asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Who's name?" I asked playing dumb she just continued to raise her eyebrow at me "Alright how did you know?"

"Well first of all whenever you bring a guy home you are extremely nice the next day offering me tea and sometimes breakfast," I sighed and sat down "and second of all you're wearing his shirt." I glanced down at my attire, damn that was a big give away.

"Fine there is a guy but nothing happened." I said drinking my tea. It wasn't a lie but it probably wasn't the truth to be perfectly honest I don't even remember.

"Walls are pretty thin Emz." She said giving me a knowing smile which caused me to choke on my tea. Not only had I slept with Joe my mother had heard us going at it.

"Don't be so hard on her Suze," Mrs Gray spoke up for the first time "you were just the same at her age, I remember one time you..."

"Okay Julie that's enough." my mum laughed cutting her off

"Least yours turned up I have no idea where Joe is. He could be miles away for all I know."

"He's closer than you think." I muttered but neither one heard me.

"Don't worry he will have just crashed on a friends sofa or something" she said reassuringly before turning her attention back to me "so tell me Emz what's his name?"

"Is he cute?" Mrs Gray asked. God I was being attacked left, right and centre.

"What's he like? I know one thing the boy has got stamina." My mum and Mrs Gray then both began giggling like school girls, god this was torture.

"Well he..." just as I was about to make an elaborate lie about the mysterious boy upstairs the man of the hour causally strolled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Oh hey Mrs ... mum?" he asked slightly confused and embarrassed. Join the club. Both mothers sat there absolutely speechless.

"So you?" My mum asked while pointing at me as I nodded my head.

"And you?" Mrs Gray asked practically mirroring my mum and Joe mirroring my nod.

"Well I never thought I would see the day." My mum said sitting back in her chair smiling.

"Heh yeah," I said smiling uncomfortably "well me and Joe are gonna go upstairs now." I said grabbing his hand and walking away from the table.

As soon as we had left I heard my mum and Mrs Gray chattering excitedly probably about grandchildren. Too bad they would be disappointed.

Joe POV.

Emily and I decided it would be best if neither of us told anyone what happened the only people who knew were me and her so that wouldn't be too hard. Well us and our mothers.

"Nicks here love." I heard my mum yell up the stairs moments before Nick burst in and flopped on the bed.

"Alright Nick?" I asked.

"I fucked up man." He said before putting his head on the pillow.

"Why? Did something happen with Miley?" I vaguely remembered Emily telling me he had pulled someone but who was it.

"No she left and then I ... well I sorta ... oh god!" he mumbled from his pillow face.

"Seriously what did you do?" I asked intrigued.

"I slept with Sam." He said lifting his head off the pillow.

"Sam? Really? As in Sam Wilson?" he nodded "How the hell did that happen?"

"Miley got all pissed off with me and left so I slept with Sam as a sort of screw you to her. But let's just forget about me what about you?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

"What do you mean me I didn't sleep with anyone." I chuckled nervously while Nick gave me a look.

"So what happened between you and Emily then?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"NOTHING," I yelled louder than I had wanted and Nick looked a little taken back "I mean how could you think I would lower my standards to Manson's level." I really hope he bought that.

"Well you were both getting pretty friendly at the dance and then when I came looking for you after, well you know, Rachel told me she had seen you guys leaving together."

"Well we are neighbours and we walked home together you know as friends," he didn't look convinced so I decided to change the subject "what you going to do about Miley?"

"I don't know," he said throwing himself back down "I guess I will try and talk to her."

"Yeah sounds good, you could..." was all I managed to say before he had got up and walked out the room. Oh well least he hadn't found out about me and Emily.

Miley POV.

I had finally got rid of Ryan when I heard the doorbell ring. I panicked a bit thinking he had come back but when I got to the door I saw Em standing there.

"Hey how you feeling?" she asked walking in at sitting on my sofa.

"Like shit, I can't believe Nick it was understandable when you see him and Sam lying on a bed you automatically assume things," I sighed sitting next to her "do you know if anything happened between them?." She sat and thought for a bit.

"I don't think so but to be honest with you I don't remember anything that happened."

"So there is no point asking if anything happened between you and Joe then."

"I can assure you nothing happened."

"How can you be sure," I teased her highly doubting that even in a drunk state she would go for Joe "you don't remember anything and you were getting pretty cosy when I left."

"Well I woke up alone this morning so I am guessing no Joe and Emily lovin'" she said twiddling her thumbs, odd. I looked at her and noticed something on her neck.

"If nothing happened who gave you that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Gave me what?" she asked and I gestured to her hickey, she placed her hand on her neck and walked to a mirror "Oh god I didn't even notice that this morning."

"So who gave that to you?" I asked as she turned around.

"Nick?" It came out as more of a question but it still pissed me off.

"Nick?" I yelled rising from the sofa "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"No," she giggled "I mean Nick's at the door." I turned around to see that this was in fact true and then spun back round to face her "I get it I'm gone." She said walking to the stairs but I knew she was sitting on the bottom step so she could listen. I smiled and then walked to the door.

Nick POV.

Seeing Emily at Miley's was causing me to lose my nerve, she has probably told Miley already I mean she did walk in on us after all. Just as I was about to walk away Emily noticed me shortly followed by Miley noticing me.

"Erm hey Miley good to see you," I said once she had opened the door, she stepped aside and gestured for me to come in "look about last night..."

"No you were right, I mean we weren't anything we were just two people who went to the dance together. Nothing more nothing less." Hearing her say this made me feel like I was being stabbed in the stomach. I went and sat next her on the sofa and grabbed both her hands.

"I don't want it to be nothing Miley I want to be so much more than that. You're so special to me," I heard the faint sound of awing from the stairs but Miley ignored it so I decided too as well "you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose all that over some stupid little argument."

"Me neither," Miley said grabbing me in a hug "I don't know what happened I never get jealous. I don't know how you did it Johnson but you made me that psycho bitch." She said laughing.

"I'm sorry I called you that if it had been the other way around I would have been the same maybe worse."

"I'm sorry for pressuring you, I promise I won't do that again and your first time will be special just like you want it to be." This was the perfect time for me to come clean but should I. If I didn't now she would hear it from Sam or Emily or even Joe and that would be so much worse. She was leaning in to kiss me it was now or never.

"Funny story about that," why did I start with that it wasn't funny at all Miley looked at me confused "I sorta already had my first time with Sam." I smiled at her hoping she wouldn't flip out to much. I am also pretty convinced I heard someone whisper no from the stairs again.

"What?" Miley asked leaning away from me.

"Well when you left and I went back inside and then one thing lead to another, come on you don't really want to know the details."

"I can't believe you," Miley yelled standing up "you make me feel like such a bitch for pressuring you and then you give me some bullshit about wanting it to special and then you go and fuck Sam!"

"Miley I'm really sorry." I said pleadingly.

"Yeah I'm sorry too," she said walking to the door "sorry I thought you were worth my time now get out." She looked so pissed I did as she said.

When I was walking done the path I looked back to her house and saw Emily hugging her while glaring at me over her head. Looked like everything was back to normal and Joe, Miley, Emily and I hated each other just like before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later.

Emily's POV

I was standing in the bathroom shaking, there is no way that could be right I mean how could this have happened?

I shook it a number of times hoping it would change but I knew it wouldn't.

I could hear my mum yelling from the other side of the door to hurry up but I couldn't move, I was frozen staring at it.

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes as I slowly slide down to sit on the floor.

It was Joe for god's sake I didn't think he would even have it in him.

I glanced down again hoping it would have changed but it was still telling me the same horrible thing.

I threw it across the room and hugged my knees while letting the tears flow freely.

I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't know what I was going to tell people, I didn't even know if I could cope with this.

I knew one thing was for sure, I was well and truly fucked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay who liked my attempt at being dramatic? Can anyone guess what's wrong with Emily? :)_

_Don't forget to review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you __diva101245__, __ZOMGnoway.__, __WeAreLoveStory__, __yoyogurl12__ and __gigi613__ for your reviews :)_

_Also __ZOMGnoway.__what other story? :)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily POV.

I was walking down the corridor to my health lesson and I am pretty sure they all know. Everyone is looking at probably thinking there goes that stupid girl who got herself knocked up. I hadn't told anyone yet but I knew they could all tell they could see it squirming around inside me. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and quickened my pace.

I walked into health and saw Joe I hadn't seen him since I found out, I stood frozen in the door but I couldn't avoid him forever so I went in and took my seat making sure to hit Joe on the head with my bag as I walked past.

"Jesus Manson what the hell was that for?" he asked turning around holding his head.

"Just don't talk to me Gray." He rolled his eyes and turned back around. Miley came in and gave Nick a glare before taking her seat next to me. She started chatting to me but I couldn't pay attention I was too busy thinking about the thing living inside me and how badly I wanted chocolate right now. Luckily Miss Collins walked in so I didn't have to think about it anymore.

"Okay today class we will be learning about pregnancy and birth." Or not.

"You have got to be shitting me," I said louder than I expected and the whole class turned to me "I left my phone at home." I giggled then looked down on the table and saw it, great. Miley gave me a look and then looked back at the teacher.

"While pregnant the baby is completely reliant on the mother and gains nutrients from the food the mother eats."

"So kinda like a parasite?" Nick called out, a parasite? I had a parasite living inside of me.

"To a certain extent yes but a lot less dangerous as they don't harm you..."

"I heard giving birth is like a guy pissing an orange." Miley called out, which panicked me quite a lot.

"That may be a slight exaggeration however the human head is a lot larger now so much more difficult to deliver which is why a high amount of women tear."

"T-t-tear what's that?" I asked nervous this was beginning to sound worse and worse as the lesson went on.

"It's when the skin around the vagina rips to allow the baby more room to come out."

"God that must be painful." Joe said still rubbing his head I hope I didn't hurt him too bad.

"I think at the time women are experiencing so much pain they wouldn't notice that little extra bit," Miss Collins joked while I began to struggle breathing "however we still haven't covered pregnancy properly during pregnancy..."

I switched off then as I was too worried. Tearing? Parasites? Excruciating pain? I was beginning to feel sick and the whole room was spinning. I gripped the edge of the table and took deep breaths. I did this for quite a while until Nick finally noticed.

"Emily are you okay?" he asked concerned, while Joe and Miley both turned to look at me with looks of worry.

"Oh god I think I am gonna be sick." I said before running straight out the classroom to the toilet.

Miley POV.

Every stared at the door that Emily had recently departed out of I decided I better go check on her so I quickly ran out the classroom after her. I then ran into the bathroom to hear the sounds of someone throwing up.

"Hey Emz are you in here." I heard the faint sound of a yes coming from one of the cubicles. I walked over to it and let myself in. I grabbed her hair and held it back while she continued to be sick.

"Thanks Miley." She said getting up and splashing her face with water.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked concerned.

"Honestly no Miley I'm not," I looked at her waiting for her to continue "I can't talk about it yet I have to talk to someone else first." She said looking down.

"Alright that's fine but you know I will always be here if you need me no matter what." She smiled and gave me a hug while I rubbed her back soothingly.

"You don't have to stay in here Miley I don't think I will be leaving for a while," she laughed "so you may as well go back to class."

"Are you sure?" I asked worried I would stay as long as she wanted me to.

"Yeah don't worry I will be fine." She smiled and then walked back into the cubical while I walked away hesitantly.

I didn't see Emily again until lunch she was sitting at the table eating chocolate with about 9 other bars in front of her.

"Wow someone's feeling better." I said giggling and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah and then I had this major craving for chocolate but then couldn't pick just one." She said opening another chocolate bar and munching away at it.

"Uh huh," I said raising an eyebrow at her "speaking of cravings you missed this gross video in health about birth."

"R-r-really?" she said nervously which I found really odd.

"Yeah it was too much information, I mean you saw the woman tear and everything, but seriously Em the head was huge it was like a melon or something. Any women that can do that deserves a medal," I giggled and looked at her. She was holding the table again while taking massive breaths "Em?"

"Oh god!" she yelled putting her hand over her mouth before running out the canteen.

Joe POV.

I was walking down the corridor when Emily came running past, hand in front of mouth, and straight into the toilet. I wonder if she is okay because that's the second time she has done that today.

I decided to wait outside to see if she was okay, but not in a creepy way I was pretending to put things in my locker. When she finally came out I closed my locker and walked over to her.

"Hey Emily you okay?" I asked concerned but the glare she gave me was quite menacing.

"You," she said pointing at me "like you haven't done enough."

"Erm have I done something to you cause I don't remember what I did." I tried to think back all I remember is her hitting me with her bag. I probably scuffed it or something pathetic.

"You know what you did." She said huffily.

"Look I am sorry if I ruined your bag but you hit me with it that's hardly my fault."

"It's not the stupid bag that's the problem," she said moving closer, this must be serious Emily would never refer to her bag as stupid otherwise "it's you and your little swimmers that's the problem."

"My little swimmers? What the hell do you..." wait a minute she couldn't be could she, I glanced down at her stomach and then back up at her "shit Manson are you..." she covered my mouth with her hand and pushed me into the janitors cupboard.

"Gray quieter next time people don't even know we slept together let alone that I am carrying your baby." I didn't believe it she was lying she had to be.

"Okay funny joke Emily you really had me going for a second." I laughed and noticed she was still looking at me seriously.

"It's no joke Joe," I stopped laughing "I am 100% pregnant 5 out of 5 pregnancy tests told me." She said leaning against the wall and looking down.

"Wow what are you going to do?" I asked as she raised her head and laughed.

"What do you mean me? This is half yours so half your problem."

"Yeah like you know for sure it's mine." After I said this she slapped me.

"I don't know what you think I am, some slut who fucks a different guy each week," I looked down as this is what I thought "I haven't slept with anyone since you so yes I am pretty sure it's your baby."

"Shit what are we going to do?" I asked sliding down to the floor.

"I guess the only thing we can do," she sighed "get rid of it and then go back to pretending nothing happened."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked getting up off the ground.

"Well then find someone else because I am not keeping this thing." She said crossing her arms.

"No not the baby I don't want to pretend nothing happened."

"What are you saying?" She asked confused.

"I want to be with you and not just for a drunken night, for real." She looked at me for ages and I realised I had made a complete idiot of myself. Obviously embarrassing myself the first time wasn't enough I felt the need to do it again.

She began to walk over to me and I thought she was going to slap me again. She raised her hand and I prepared myself for a blow but it never came.

Instead she stroked my cheek and then kissed me, I was so shocked it took me quite a while to respond but when I did it was amazing. She deepened the kiss and we began moving until I had her pinned against a wall. I began to run my hand up her thigh when she pulled back.

"The janitors closet, really Gray?" she asked giggling.

"Yeah why not, besides it's not like you can get pregnant again."

"You got a point there." She said before leaning in to kiss me again.

Nicks POV.

I was sitting in English wondering where the hell Joe had got to, he never turned up at lunch and now he isn't in lesson. Neither is Emily for that matter but the chances of them being together were pretty slim.

I looked next to me to see Miley glaring at me, this was ridiculous it was two months ago, god she could hold a grudge. Well they say women never forget, or are that elephants, yeah I think its elephants that never forget. Not that I am suggesting Miley is an elephant or anything close. God I am so glad she can't hear my thoughts.

Just then Emily and Joe walked in looking quite dishevelled. Either they had been fighting a little rougher than usual or, well the other possibility would never happen. It was at that moment I realised Joe and Emily were holding hands maybe it was the or that had happened.

"Mr Gray, Miss Manson why are you so late to my lesson?" Mr Benson asked the two of them.

"We were busy." Emily stated while Joe smirked, what was going on here?

"Doing what dare I ask?"

"Well..." Joe started but Emily playfully hit him on the chest. What was that about? Joe and Emily were anything but playful.

"It doesn't matter sir we will just take our seats now." Emily said walking to her seat and dragging Joe by the hand behind her.

I wanted to know what was going and seemed Miley had the same idea as she had whipped out her phone and was furiously texting.

After about five minutes I decided to find out what was happening.

"What's going on with Joe and Emily?" I whispered to her. She just groaned and thrust her phone in my direction. When I went to grab it I grazed her hand and as stupid and cheesy as it sounds I swear I felt a spark. Miley gasped and then pulled her hand away and judging by her reaction she felt the same.

I looked down at the phone and was shocked by what I saw. Five little words which would change the delicate balance of our already odd relationship.

_Joe and me are dating :)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay there you go another chapter I know there wasn't much Niley in there and it was very Emily based but the next chapter should be better :)_

_Please review anyway :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Tha__nk you __WeAreLoveStory__, __gigi613__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Joe POV.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Emily just as we were arriving at the clinic.

"Yeah there's not a lot else we can do, I mean we are only teenagers." She said taking my hand and walking forward.

Emily hadn't told Miley about the baby so I went with her instead, she said she was fine on her own but I felt like I had to go, it was partly my fault that she was pregnant.

Once we got to the door she froze.

"You don't have to do this Em."

"Yes," she said taking a deep breath "yes I do." She held her head up and walked into the clinic.

"Here you go sweetheart," the women behind the desk said to Emily while handing her a form "just fill this out for me and then you will be seen to as soon as possible," She smiled and then turned to me and glared "you must be daddy, should have kept it in your trousers." She said and then handed me a bunch of condoms and leaflets on safe sex.

Just as I was about to respond Emily stepped in front of me and handed the form back over.

"Thank you honey just go take a seat over there." She said gesturing to the waiting area.

It was full of girls who were all younger than us and one woman who looked about 30. She winked and waved at me when she caught me looking at her. I waved back and then busied myself with my leaflets. I could hear Emily laughing next to me so I gave her a playful shove.

I noticed one of the leaflets was called "The Development Of Your Baby." I know I shouldn't look at the leaflet because we were here to get rid of the baby but I was curious. I never realised how quickly babies develop.

"Em did you know that the baby already has a heart?"

"That's fascinating Joe." She said while continuing to thumb through a magazine.

"And that the heart has already started beating?" I asked still reading my leaflet.

"What? So when I go in there it's little heart will stop?" she asked finally looking up from her magazine.

"I guess so."

"Oh my god." She whispered placing her hand over her stomach. Just as I was about to ask if she was okay the secretary called over to us.

"Mrs Gray they will see you now." She smiled at me and then walked out of the waiting room.

Emily POV.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Joe had said the whole walk down the corridor. It had a heartbeat, it was already a living, functioning thing and I was killing it. And it wasn't it's fault it didn't ask the condom to split poor little thing.

I walked into a room and found a women sitting there with a form in her hand, presumably the one I filled our earlier.

"Emily Gray I presume," I nodded at her "sit down over there please." She said while gesturing to a chair. She pressed a few buttons and the chair began to lean back.

"How many weeks would you say you were?" she said walking over to me.

"Erm I guess it's been about 8 weeks."

"Okay nice and early we can nip it in the bud." She said feeling my tummy.

"Is it true that it's already got a heart? And that its beating?" I asked she looked quite surprised by my question.

"Well yes it does but it's not a strong heartbeat like yours or mine it's a lot slower."

"So when we get rid of it then the heart will stop."

"Theoretically yes but..."

"Oh god." I said struggling to breath, I could feel my heart beat increase, was the babies heartbeat increasing as well.

"Mrs Gray are you okay?" she asked concerned

"I can't do this." I said leaping out the chair and running out the clinic.

"Emily?!?" I heard Joe yell after me as I ran out. I kept running till I was in the middle of the car park and felt it easier to breath.

"Emily are you okay?" Joe asked when he got closer to me.

"I couldn't do it, it has a heartbeat Joe a fucking heartbeat. It's alive and getting rid of it would be murder, I'm sorry." I said and then began crying.

"Emily calm down," Joe said pulling me into a hug "it doesn't matter as long as you're happy."

"Are you sure you're not bothered?" I asked worried I was forcing too much on him.

"No," he chuckled "it's great we're having a baby." He said placing his hand on my belly.

"Yeah we're having a baby," I giggled and then the reality hit me "oh my god we're having a baby," I said beginning to tear up "oh my god." I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I guess all those years of playing mummy and daddy will finally come in useful." He said putting his arm around me and walking off.

"You loved playing it really." I said poking him in the side.

"I just liked the fact I got to kiss you every morning before I went to work and every evening when I go back." I giggled

"I love you Gray."

"I love you too Manson."

* * *

Nick's POV

Joe had invited me out for lunch today, to be honest I found it a bit odd since when did me and Joe "do lunch" but he said he had really important news to tell me. Still I wasn't sure why we had to do it over lunch.

When I got to where I would be meeting Joe I saw him standing there with Emily, great this wouldn't be awkward.

"Hey Nick." Emily called over to me when she spotted me.

"Hey Emily and Joe," I said once I got closer "what is this news you wanted to tell me?"

"We can't tell you yet we're not all here." Emily said just as her phone started to ring.

"Why who else we waiting for?" I don't know why I asked I was pretty certain who the other would be.

"Hey Miley where are you?" I heard Emily say into her phone, of course it was Miley.

"That's okay right?" Joe asked turning towards me.

"Oh yeah that's fine here I was thinking this lunch would be awkward." I said angrily.

"Come on Miley don't be stupid," we heard Emily say into her phone "we needed to talk to both of you so we decided to kill two birds with one stone," obviously Miley wasn't looking forward to this lunch either "no you don't have to sit next to him," Emily sighed putting her head on Joes shoulder "okay Miles see you in a bit."

"She'll be here soon." She said to me and Joe and then sure enough she walked around the corner and over to Emily but not before giving me a death glare.

We all piled into the restaurant and Emily sat next to Miley just like she promised however I was sat opposite her.

"Ow!" I called out as she kicked me under the table.

"Oops my foot slipped." She said smiling sweetly while Emily rolled her eyes.

"Okay I think we better tell you guys soon before you kill each other." Joe said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay as you know me and Joe are together but there's a lot more to it than that we first hooked up at Sam's party."

"I knew it," Miley exclaimed "I knew that hickey didn't just appear on your neck," she smiled triumphantly "wait a minute have you guys been going out secretly till then?"

"No we haven't as soon as we got together we told you guys." Joe explained.

"I don't understand why we had to go through all this just to know you guys hooked up two months ago." I said

"Cause we like to brag." Joe said smirking.

"Because thanks to that night I am pregnant." Holy shit did she just say pregnant?

Miley's POV.

"Guy's please say something." Joe said to us as both me and Nick sat there speechless.

"Who's the father?" Did I just say that out loud, Nick just turned to stare at me.

"I am, I thought that was made pretty clear." Joe said

"Yeah you did I just couldn't think of anything else to say." More like I didn't believe it, it was weird enough they were dating but now they were having a baby.

"Are you keeping it?" Nick asked acting completely calm. Why was I the only one freaking out as we all sit around casually discussing babies?

"Yeah we are," Emily said smiling "originally we weren't going to but when it came down to it I couldn't do it."

"I need the toilet." I said getting up knowing Emily would follow me.

"Okay what is it you want to know that we couldn't talk about in front of the guys?" she asked sitting on the counter top.

"Emily honey, have you really thought this through?" I asked.

"Yeah I have," she said smiling "me and Joe are ready for this."

"Of course Joe's ready for this now because you're still an attractive girl way out of his league that he can bang but what happens five months down the line when he's changed his mind he can back out but you can't."

"Joe just wouldn't do that." She said looking down.

"We are talking about the same Joe who threw a bucket of water over the fence when we were sun bathing in your back garden." I said sitting next to her and letting my shoes fall off.

"It's not the same Miley throwing water at someone and abandoning them with a baby are on completely different scales." She reasoned.

"I know hun but you gotta remember Joe never did get over you turning him down." I realised how bitchy I seemed but I was worried that all this was going to come back and bite Em in the ass.

"You don't think all this is to get me back?" she asked gesturing to her stomach.

"I don't think he planned to get you pregnant but now that you are he is using it to his advantage. You'll think everything is fine and suddenly he is gone and you're left raising a child half angel half thing." I smiled.

"That dick," she yelled jumping off the top "how could he do this to me?" she yelled heading towards the door.

"Em calm down I don't know for sure at least ask him first don't just go out there guns blazing."

"And let him weasel his way out of it I don't think so." She said powering out the toilets.

"Emily wait." I called after her and grabbing my shoes off the floor. By the time I had got out of the toilets she was already back at the table. She slapped Joe hard on the face and flounced out of the restaurant. Joe got up and ran after her while I just headed over to the table. Nick looked up at me and asked.

"What the hell have you done?"

* * *

_Okay there's another chapter hope you liked it :)_

_Please review even if you hated it :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you __gigi613__, __diva101245__, __ZOMGnoway.__ and __WeAreLoveStory__ for your reviews :)_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

Joe POV.

"Emily what the hell was that?" I asked once I had finally caught up to her. She spun around and had tears running down her face.

"How could you do that to me after you did this to me?" she asked gesturing to her stomach.

"Done what? I haven't done anything." I said confused

"Of course you haven't done anything yet but you will." She yelled which caused a lot of people to turn and stare.

"Emily calm down please and tell me what's wrong."

"You're what's wrong! You think you can just knock me up and then run I don't think so boy."

"What the hell happened in that bathroom?"

"A reality check that's what happened. If you think you are leaving me alone with this baby you are wrong. I mean it Joe if you go and I swear to god I will cut it off!" she yelled pointing to my crouch. Everyone around us were staring and weren't even bothering to be subtle anymore.

"Em I'm not going anywhere, I love you and you being pregnant isn't going to change that." She looked at me and began crying again.

"You mean that? You're not just saying that because I threatened your man hood?"

"Of course not, I mean sure you acting a bit crazy but you're allowed to be." I said putting my hand on her stomach.

"God I am such a dork," she laughed while wiping her eyes "I can't believe I let what Miley said get to me."

She gave me a quick kiss before walking back to the restaurant.

"Wait a minute," I said pulling her back to me "what did Miley say?" her eyes bugged out of her head when I asked her this.

"Erm nothing she didn't say anything." She said trying to walk off again.

"Em what did she say?"

"You promise you won't mad." Oh god what had she said.

"I promise." I said reluctantly.

"Okay fine I will tell you." She said sitting down on the floor and gesturing to the space next to her.

Nick POV

"Well?" I asked Miley as she still hadn't said anything.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said defensively.

"Really you didn't do anything, she just came out and slapped Joe for no reason."

"Okay fine I said something," she admitted "but it wasn't anything that should have caused that sort of a reaction."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief "Then what did you say?"

"That her and Joe may think they are ready for a baby now but they may not feel the same later one and it will hard for her to back out the longer she leaves it."

"So that's all you said?" she nodded and then looked down "then why did she come out here, call Joe a dick and then slap him?"

"I don't know pregnancy hormones," she said angrily "now can we just drop it!"

We sat there in silence for ages before she spoke again.

"Well this is awkward." She giggled.

"Yeah do you think they are coming back?" I asked looking behind me towards the door.

"No they will probably make-up and then leave together," she smiled "I guess it's just us two then."

"Sorta like a date." I joked but worried once I had said it in case she kicked me again.

"Yeah," she smirked taking a sip out of her drink "sorta." Was she flirting with me? Was it possible that I was getting a second chance? My mind went completely blank I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So erm you like the restaurant?" was that the best I could do.

"Yeah it's very nice," she giggled "don't be so nervous Johnson I ain't gonna bite," She then began rubbing her leg against mine "well not yet anyway." She winked.

I just smirked at her I didn't know what to say to her, I was never in situations like this.

Suddenly Miley stopped rubbing her leg against mine and her eyes got very wide. I looked behind to see what she was looking at. A very pissed Joe was walking in with Emily trying to pull him back.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A waitress asked arriving at our table.

"YOU TOLD EM THIS WAS ALL A WAY FOR ME TO GET BACK AT HER?" Joe yelled slamming his hand down on the table.

"Erm I will just give you a few seconds." The waitress said backing away from the table.

Miley POV

I didn't know what to say I glanced towards Emily who mouthed an apology to me and then looked back at Joe.

"I didn't think she would react the way she did." I said quietly looking down.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?" Joe yelled.

"Joe, honey, please calm down." Emily said putting her arm around Joe's waist while Nick just shook his head at me.

"I'm sorry okay I was only doing what I thought was best." I explained.

"BEST FOR WHO? YOU?" Joe continued to yell while Emily sighed and went to stand by Nick.

"You're both too young to have a child I was trying to be a friend and help." I said rising from my seat. Emily was getting more and more upset as we fought, Nick could see it too so he pulled Emily down onto his lap and hugged her. I felt jealously bubbling inside me.

"TRYING TO HELP? BY MANUPULATING EMILY INTO THINKING I WAS PULLING A PRANK ON HER? SOME FRIEND YOU ARE."

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!" I yelled back.

"You know what Miley," Joe sighed "I don't give a shit you're pathetic and not worth my time." And with that he left the restaurant.

"Emily, I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it hun," she said getting off Nick "I better go check on him." She said running out the restaurant. I could see them through the window as they hugged and then walked off hand in hand. They were so perfect together I can't believe I almost messed that up.

"I can't believe you Miley." Nick said bringing me back to reality.

"Just let me explain," I said while he got up "I didn't think what I said would..."

"I don't care what you said to her just the fact that when I asked you what you said you lied about. Hoping nobody would find out and you would still seem like the lovely best friend who was there for Emily when she got heartbroken." He said leaving.

"That's not what I wanted," I said beginning to cry "I was worried about her." I followed him out of the restaurant.

"You know what Miley," he said stopping but still had his back to me "you're a selfish little bitch and I can't believe I ever liked you." He turned around to see me crying and softened. He pulled me into a hug while stroking my back.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen, I really thought Joe was trying to pull something and I didn't want Em to get hurt, I love her Nick and I only wanted her to be happy." I said through tears.

"Shhh Emily knows that she won't be annoyed at you and just give Joe some time and he will cool off too."

"But what if he doesn't I can't stand not having Emily in my life." I said gripping his shirt.

"Whether or not Joe likes you Emily isn't going to leave you she..."

"Of course she will," I interrupted "he's the father of her baby she's got to choose him." I said burying my head in his chest.

"Listen to me," he pulled back and looked at me "Emily loves you, you've been friends since you were tiny," he pushed some hair out my face and then wiped away my tears "she isn't going to throw all that away over a little argument between you and Joe. You know what they say ho's before bro's." I giggled I don't know how but he managed to make me feel better.

"Thanks Nick." I said hugging him again. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes. I could see him leaning in and began to do so as well. Our lips were about to touch when.

"Nick is that you?" I sighed it was Sam.

"Hey Sam," he said giving her a hug "how have you been?" They continued talking back and forth without acknowledging me. I turned and walked away I doubt either of them noticed.

I began to cry again, why was everything just turning to shit in my life?

Emily POV.

"Are you ready for this?" Joe asked me while we made coffee in my kitchen. Both our parents were sitting in the living room.

"Yeah we got to get this over with sooner or later." I said picking up the tray.

"I choose later." Joe said heading for the door.

"Nu uh," I said grabbing his arm "we need to tell them because soon I won't be able to hid it."

"True but I can." He smiled and I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not leaving me to do this alone. Now grow some balls and get on there."

"Fine!" he whined walking into the living room.

"Okay Em what's going on?" she said taking a cup off the tray.

"Erm well you see... it's kinda like this... Joe has something to tell you." I said chickening out and sitting back in my seat. He glared at me but continued.

"Well you know that night I spent here about a month ago?"

"Oh yes Joe we remember that night." Mrs Gray said giggling along with my mum.

"Heh yeah well funny story Emily is kinda, sorta, a little bit pregnant." He said as everyone was stunned to silence.

"Mum? Dad? Please say something." I begged.

"You got my little girl pregnant?" My dad said standing up and Joe looked terrified.

"Err y-y-yes I d-d-did," he stuttered "b-b-but I didn't mean t-t-to."

"Oh you didn't mean to that makes it all okay." He said angrily.

"Daddy please calm down." I said getting up off the sofa.

"I can't calm down Emily, don't you realise you're little one night stand has ruined your life."

"It wasn't a one night stand, I love him daddy."

"And I love her and we are going to raise this baby together." Joe said standing up also and I took his hand. My dad sighed.

"Have you thought all this through?" Mr Gray asked

"Yeah we have," Joe said "we just want you to be happy for us."

"Well if it's what you kids want then I guess its fine by us, right Carl?" My mum said nudging my dad who reluctantly nodded. I ran up and gave him a hug

"As long as you're happy I'm happy Princess."

* * *

_Okay there you go don't forget to review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you __gigi613__, __RachaelxLouisex__, __WeAreLoveStory__ and __ZOMGnoway.__for your reviews :)_

_Also __WeAreLoveStory__ I read the poem about abortion on your profile it was so beautiful it made me cry, good job Emily kept her baby :)_

* * *

Emily POV

"Breathe in slowly and hold it for as long as possible before breathing out."

"Why am I here again?" Miley whispered in my ear.

"Because we haven't spent time together in ages." I replied going back to my breathing.

"And an antenatal class was the best place to do that?"

"Yes, plus Joe had work and I didn't want to go to my first class alone."

"Ah now the truth comes out." She chuckled.

"Emily and partner I don't see you breathing." The teacher called over to us. I hear Miley sigh and I continued with my breathing.

"That was so boring." Miley complained at the end of the session.

"Well I am sorry next time I won't make you come." I sighed sitting down.

"It was sweet to try and get me involved but next time not the antenatal class. They are for the father I am for when we go out and buy all the little baby grows, and the tiny little shoes which are really cute." She then stopped making words and began making squeaky noises. I smiled at her.

"I have to ask you something Miles," I said nervously "now you don't have to do it if you don't want to and don't feel bad about saying no."

"Just ask me Em," she laughed "I am sure I will say yes, unless you want me to be your permanent antenatal class buddy."

"Okay, Miley you're like the most important person in my life and I don't think I could live without you and I don't want this baby to live without you. So will you be my babies god mother?" I asked nervous for her answer.

"Oh my god," she screamed grabbing me in a hug "I would love to, why would you ever think I would say no."

"I dunno I just assumed babies weren't your thing." I said

"Come on," she said pulling back from the hug "let's go get the little booties."

* * *

Joe POV

"So Em what do you want to do?" I asked placing my arm around her.

"Your hair," I raised my eyebrow at her "I want to gel it up so it's sticking up at all angles."

"We have the house to ourselves and you want to waste your time gelling my hair." I said smirking.

"Well now that you put it that way," she said wrapping her arms around my waist "it does seem a bit of a waste of an afternoon." She said pulling me down on top of her. We were making out when I thought I heard the door open but Em's mum and brother weren't due back for three hours so I ignored it.

"I would say get a room but we all know what happens when you two are alone." I pulled back to see Miley standing in the doorway.

"I should never have given you a spare key." Emily said moving from underneath me.

"What are you doing here Miley?" I said irritably I was still annoyed with her for what she said a couple of weeks ago.

"I came to check up on Juno over here." She said gesturing to Emily.

"Isn't that lovely of you?" I said crossing my arms.

"Don't act so surprised I'm a wonderful person." Miley said crossing her arms too.

"Hey guys look," Emily said getting up and lifting her shirt up "I have a little bump."

"That's so cute Em." Miley said walking over to her. I know Em was trying to distract us but I still couldn't stand being near Miley.

"I best be getting to work." I said getting up.

"But you don't need to be in for another hour." Emily said her face falling.

"I know but I need to get ready and stuff," I said walking over to her and giving her a kiss "I will meet you after okay."

"Yeah okay," she whined "love you have fun."

"Love you too." I said before walking out the door.

Miley POV

"He still hates me doesn't he?" I asked once Joe had left the house.

"What? Psh," she said with a dismissive hand wave "course not," I raised an eyebrow at her "okay maybe a little bit."

"Fair enough, so what you up to today?"

"Got another antenatal class." She said eating some biscuits.

"Wow," I said taking some biscuits "braving the classes on your own I am impressed." I said chuckling.

"Erm not exactly." She said taking more biscuits.

"Why who have you roped in this time?" I asked as the doorbell rang. She got up and walked to the door without answering my question.

"Hey Em," I heard and automatically recognised the voice "you ready for class?"

"Nick? You're taking Nick to antenatal class?" I asked walking into the hall where they were.

"Yeah why not? I mean it's not like you wanted to come with me."

"I know but you barely even know Nick."

"I am the babies godfather you know." Nick said.

"Whoa wait a minute he is the godfather?" I asked angrily.

"Well yeah who do you expect us to choose?" Emily asked.

"I don't know anyone is better than him," I said gesturing at him

"Miley don't be like that." Emily said trying to keep the peace.

"You know what I am off have fun at antenatal class." I said flouncing out the door. I don't know why I was so upset I didn't even enjoy it but I couldn't help that slowly I was being pushed out of Emily's life.

Nick's POV

"She still hates me doesn't she?" I asked once Miley had left.

"What? Psh," she said with a dismissive hand wave "course not," I raised an eyebrow at her "okay maybe a little bit."

"I see oh well let's get going." I said placing my arm around Emily and leading her out the house.

We were running late and I desperately needed to pee. Emily said she would go in ahead of me and get started. I spent about ten minutes roaming the halls and ended up walking into a yoga class, a dog obedience class and a mother and toddler group before I finally found the right room.

I was hoping to sneak in quietly without causing too much disturbance, however my entrance didn't go according to plan. I walked in trod on one of the babies and in my attempt to get it off my foot fell flat on my face.

"Ah Emily's partner so glad you could join us." The instructor, I assume, said as I lay on the ground.

"Erm hey," I said giving a little wave "and I'm not the partner I'm the best friend of the dad." I finally rose to my feet and scanned the room for Emily. She was sitting there silently laughing and looking down trying not to catch my eye. I walked over and sat behind her as all the other partners seemed to be doing.

"Okay mum's I want you all to lean back onto dad, or best friend of dad," she said smiling at me, why did I have to say anything "and place your feet on the ground so that the knees are bent."

* * *

Still Nick POV

"Bye everyone I'll see you next week," The instructor said as we all filed out of the room "well maybe not Emily's partner's best friend as you seem to surprise us with a different guest each week."

"Next week the dad will be joining me." Emily said looking down as we left.

"Thanks for coming with me Nick." She said once we were outside.

"Don't worry about it I am here if you ever need me." I smiled and she pulled me into a hug.

"Well, well, well what do we have here then," We both pulled apart to see Tom standing there "got bored of Gray did we Emily? Decided to move on to the next one."

"No Tom, Nick was just going to the antenatal class with me."

"Is that so? I always knew that Gray and Johnson were close but I never thought that they would go as far as to share a girl." Tom said chuckling.

"Tom just shut up." Emily tried to say strongly but I could tell her voice was breaking.

"Do you even know if it's Gray's baby or Johnson's baby?" he asked still chuckling.

"Just fuck off Tom." She said while tears began to fall down her face.

"That's giving you way too much credit as if you could narrow it down to two guys." He said laughing and before Emily had a chance to respond I punched him in face.

"She said fuck off Tom." And with that he walked away clutching his nose that was currently bleeding. I turned around to see Emily still crying and pulled her closer to me while rubbing her back. I then saw Joe above her head walking towards us. I beckoned him closer and then slowly manoeuvred her into his arms.

"Em honey what's wrong?" Joe asked once she calmed down a bit.

"It was just Tom being an absolute dick as usual, but Nick took care of him." She said smiling at me.

"Come on Em why don't we all go watch a movie." I asked trying to cheer her up.

"I get to pick?" she asked as I nodded "okay sounds good to me." She said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Miley POV

I was sitting in my room crying, partly because Emily was all chummy chummy with Nick and partly because I was being pathetic. Emily wasn't shoving me out she was just saving me from things that I didn't enjoy. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

This was stupid me and Emily were still as close as we were before, no amount of antenatal classes without me would change that. I was the babies godmother for christs sake there was no way I would back out that easily. I grabbed my phone and texted her and invited her round my house.

_Hey honey you free tonight cause if you are do you want to come around my house for a girly night in? X_

It didn't take long for Emily to reply, I was in such a good mood until I read the text from Emily.

_Sorry I am out at the cinema with Joe and Nick :) x_

I threw my phone across my room at my mirror which shattered as it fell to the ground. I walked over to get my phone and then looked at all the pieces of the mirror. I picked up one of the pieces and looked at the sharp edge and then looked at my wrist.

Was I really considering doing that? All because Emily was busy one night. I held the mirror against my bare arm and stood there for a minute. Suddenly my phone went off and the shock caused me to catch part of my arm.

"Shit." I yelled clutching my arm. I looked down and saw that it wasn't bleeding too badly, I hadn't cut it too deep. I reached over to my phone to see who it was. It was Emily was she texting me to brag about the amazing time she is having with her new best friends?

_Hey the film doesn't start for another forty minutes so do you want to come down? It's a chick flick so I know you'll love it :) x_

I smiled and then looked back at my arm, could I have been anymore pathetic? I grabbed my bag and walked out to meet Emily, Joe and Nick.

When I arrived Emily ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey honey, mum and dad are out and Jon is at a friend's so how about we have the girly night at mine after the film?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah sure sounds wonderful." I said linking my arm through hers.

"Miles what happened to your arm?" she said looking down at it.

"Nothing, my mirror broke and I got in its way." I didn't want to lie to her but knowing Emily she would get all worried about me and wouldn't drop it for weeks.

"God Miley you're such a clutz," she said shaking her head "come on I got Joe and Nick waiting with popcorn. One salted and one sweet cause I know you like to pick and mix."

God I was being so stupid early Emily knew me inside out and always showed how close we were and yet I still thought she was going to ditch me. I leant over and kissed her on top of her head.

"What was that for?" she laughed

"Nothing just that I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled back and we headed into the cinema.

* * *

_Don't forget to review you know you want to :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you __RachaelxLouisex__, __gigi613__, __WeAreLoveStory__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews :)_

_Sorry it took such a long time :)_

* * *

Emily POV.

I sat there as flipping through a magazine while Joe, Nick and Miley were having a yelling match again. God knows what this was about but it wasn't important, it never was. I threw my magazine down to the floor, I was sick of this.

"Oh my god what the hell is your problem now?" they all looked at me and began talking at once, I put my hand up to silence them "You know what? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I yelled at them all "I am sick of you all behaving like children..."

"But they..." Miley began but I cut her off.

"Don't start," I said pointing at her "I am fed up of having to play mummy to you three, when will you guys grow up and stop whining?"

They all looked at each other and back at me and then proceeded to all try and get their side of the story across.

"You know what forget it when you guys grow up come see me till then I am done." I said holding my hands up in surrender and walking out the door. I had just left them in my house but I didn't care I needed to get away and if they wanted to talk to me they could find me.

And sure enough they did after sitting alone in the park for about ten minutes I heard someone come up behind me and sit down next to me.

"Em I'm sorry about early," Joe said putting his arm around me "it's just that..." he started but I cut him off.

"No I don't want to hear it, I get it you guys don't like each other but I am not asking you to be best friends I am just asking you to be civil to each other."

"I know but..."

"The thing's Miley said, she didn't mean them the way they sounded she was just trying to protect me, surely you can understand that. It's bad enough the god parents hate each other I can't have the father thrown into that as well. I hate having to choose between you because I love you both too much to pick."

"I know and I am sorry," Joe said kissing me on top of my head "I will sort it all out with Miley but I can't make any promises about Miley and Nick." I laughed.

"Don't worry about them," I said lying down on the grass "they will get there eventually."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked lying down next to me and taking hold of my hand.

"Doesn't this whole situation seem a bit familiar to you?" I asked while he just stared at me blankly "they're us Joe. The fighting and bickering but neither of them are really sure why anymore. Give them time they will be where we are soon enough." I smiled at Joe before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Nick POV

Almost as soon as Emily left Joe was up and out the door after her leaving me and Miley alone. Neither of us said anything and we silently made our way over to the sofa and sat down.

"She's right you know," I said after ten minutes and she looked at me puzzled "we are behaving like children." She nodded.

"I know it's stupid. Do you know who we remind me off?" she asked smiling.

"I dunno who?"

"Emily and Joe," I smirked at her "before all the baby stuff."

"Well if they can get past it so can we." I said.

"We don't have to have a baby do we?" She asked while I chuckled.

"No we don't have to have a baby," I stopped smiling "I'm sorry Miley for being an absolute dick to you, I didn't mean to hurt you and I regret what I did."

"Don't worry about it Nick and I'm sorry too."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For blowing everything out of proportion, for just flipping out on you when all you wanted to do was make everything right."

"So friends?" I asked though really I wanted to say hey Miley I am madly in love with you be mine forever, but if I said that I ran the risk of being slapped.

"Yeah friends." She nodded.

I held my hand out for her to shake but instead she pulled me into a hug. We then heard Joe and Emily walk through the door and leapt apart.

"Don't let us interrupt." Emily said looking at us both.

"Don't worry you weren't," Miley smiled at her "come on Em we are meeting the girls for lunch in a hour." she said getting up off the sofa.

"Come on Casanova that's our cue to leave." Joe said tapping my shoulder and walking to the door.

Miley POV

"So Nick, again?" Em asked once they had left.

"Yeah I know I should just get over him but I really can't, god I am so pathetic."

"No you're not I think it's adorable and just think before you know it you could be as happy as me and Joe with a little one on the way." She said clutching her stomach.

"Not sure about the baby part but the rest sound's nice." I said smiling.

"Okay fine suit yourself, you'll think differently in three months when you see my little angel and want one. So what happened between you and Nick before I got back?" I told her the story while we got ready and then we went out and met our friends.

Once we had ordered everyone started asking about the baby and grabbing at her belly and poor Emily looked quite overwhelmed but she seemed happy. She also pulled out an ultrasound picture. Everything was going fine until the meals arrived.

We all began eating but Emily just sat there staring at her meal looking sad.

"Em honey are you okay?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I didn't order this." She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Well then tell someone," Amy said "don't worry about it honey."

"No I don't want cause a problem," she said sounding so upset "I will just eat it." We could all tell she was upset, probably due to all the raging hormones, so Louise tried to distract her.

"Erm Em I love your shoes."

"Thanks," she said looking down at her feet and then tears began to fall "they don't match." She cried. It's true we all looked down and she was wearing two different boots.

"Em honey it looks fine," I said as she was getting up "Em don't leave sweetheart." But it was too late she had already ran to the toilet. We all got up and followed her to the toilet.

"Em are you okay?" I asked as we all piled in and saw her sitting on the floor in a cubicle.

"Yeah I'm fine I am just being stupid," she tried to smile "I don't want to be mean but would you mind leaving me alone for a bit?" We all nodded and walked out of the bathroom leaving her to cheer herself up.

Joe POV

"Hey Joe can I ask you something?" Nick said turning away from the TV.

"Erm sure go for it." I said feeling uneasy as Nick looked pretty serious.

"Do you have sex with Emily?" he asked and I laughed.

"She's pregnant so I think it's pretty clear we have had sex."

"No I mean now that she's pregnant do you still have sex?"

"Yeah we still do why do you ask?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering, I just thought that you wouldn't." He said turning back to the TV.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well don't you get worried that you might hit the baby with your dick or something, or that it might see it and grab it?" I laughed at him but he continued to look serious.

"That can't happen," I stopped laughing "wait can it?"

"Yeah I saw it on Scrubs once."

"You're shitting me, you don't even watch Scrubs."

"Emily made me watch it with her but who cares it's probably not true." I care what if it was true, I didn't want the baby grabbing it. I will just have to not have sex with Emily till she has had the baby I could do that right. Just then my phone started ringing, it was Emily.

"Joe can you come pick me up?" she cried down the phone.

"Em honey what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Everything."

"Why what happened?"

"Well first the waitress gave me the wrong meal, I don't even like fajitas," she wailed "then I realised my shoes didn't match, why didn't anyone tell me? And I am in the toilets and it's cold." She said and began crying hysterically.

"Okay Emily calm down, I will come get you." I said hanging up "Sorry Nick but I gotta go Em has had a meltdown in the toilets."

When I got to the restaurant I saw Miley sitting with a group of girls but no Emily. She looked up and spotted me and pointed towards the girls bathroom. I sighed but headed over to the girls bathroom anyway. Once I got in there I saw Emily sitting on the floor crying hysterically.

"Hey Joe." She said trying to smile when she noticed me.

"Hey you," I said bending and whipping away her tears "come on let's get you home." I helped her off the bathroom floor, put my arm around her and led her out the bathroom.

I walked over to the table that Miley was sitting at while Emily buried her face in my chest.

"Miles I think I am gonna take her home, have fun guys." I smiled while walking away with Emily.

Emily POV.

"Thanks for coming to get me Joe." I said eating the ice cream Joe had picked up for me on the way home.

"Don't worry about it I am here if you ever need me." He said sitting down next to me. I leant over and kissed him, I ran my hand across his chest when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Em I don't feel comfortable doing this right now."

"It's okay I understand." I said looking back at my ice cream. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes and I was praying they didn't fall.

"You do?" he asked confused

"Yeah I totally get it." I said hoping he wouldn't notice the tears streaming down my face.

"Erm okay then, I guess you would get it considering you were the one who forced Nick to watch Scrubs," what the hell did Scrubs have to do with anything, Joe then finally noticed that I was crying "Em why are you crying?" he asked turning towards me.

"Because I am so fat and gross that you're repulsed by me."

"Em that's not true."

"It's not?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Oh course not." He laughed.

"So you're not repulsed by me?"

"No, you're probably one of the only girls that manages to still look sexy while pregnant."

"Then what's wrong?" he sighed and then looked down at his hands.

"I am worried I'll touch it."

"Touch what?" I asked confused

"The baby." He said still looking at his hands.

"How will you touch the... ooh," I then began to laugh uncontrollably "god Joe how big do you think you are? You are nowhere near touching the baby."

"Really?" I nodded "oh thank god." He said before pinning me down on the sofa and kissing me.

"Careful you don't want to give the baby brain damage." I said pulling away.

"Shut up." He said before leaning down and kissing me again.

* * *

_I know it skipped forward quite a bit but I want Emily to have the baby soon :)_

_Don't forget to review :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you WeAreLoveStory__, __RachaelxLouisex__, __gigi613__, __ilovejasperx3__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews love you guys so much :)_

_Also you should all check out my friends website fanbbs (dot) net :)_

* * *

Joe's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in?" I asked Emily for the millionth time.

"Yes, it's your friend's birthday and you can't miss that and you refuse to leave me home alone so I am going with you." She sighed.

"But you're 8 months pregnant do you really want to go out to a party?" I didn't really think a party was good for someone in her condition.

"Oh my god I am 8 months not 9 I will be fine okay," I was about to protest when her phone started to ring "ooh it's Miley," she said looking at it "hey babe where are you?" she said walking off to the other end of the room.

"Still not budging?" Nick asked coming up to me.

"Nope, she is a stubborn little bugger."

"Don't worry it will be fine, if she wants to leave we will go no matter how much fun we are having." Nick said.

"That's sweet but you don't have to leave with us I wouldn't want to ruin your night."

"It's fine really, I mean what else ..." he stopped when Emily flounced into the room, flopped onto the sofa, crossed her arm on top of her tummy and pouted "what's up Emmy?" he asked looking over at her.

"Nothing." She said sulkily.

"Come on Emz tell us what's wrong." I said while me and Nick took a seat on either side of her.

"Miley isn't coming." She whined.

"Why not?" Nick asked sounding more upset than I expected but Emily just smirked at him.

"She doesn't think anyone wants her there so she is gonna stay in but she told us to have fun." She said going back to pouting.

"Well if Miley isn't going maybe we shouldn't go." I said hoping Emily would take it easy for the night.

"No you are not missing a mate's birthday just because your girlfriend is knocked up." She said heading towards the door.

"Fine." I sighed following her out the door and getting into her car.

Once we got there we were all offered beers both me and Emily declined and Nick took one. Emily turned towards me and raised her eyebrow at me.

"I am going to stay sober with you, sorta like moral support." I explained

"God Joe you care too much." She said laughing.

"I love you too Em just not that much." Nick said laughing and walking off into the crowd. Pretty soon everyone was tipsy and we had lost Nick quite a while ago and a lot of people kept coming up to Emily and grabbing her stomach but she seemed to be loving it. After a while Emily excused herself and went to the toilet leaving me with all the drunk people which was pretty funny.

Nick POV

The room felt like it was spinning so I decided to sit down on the stairway, I had drunk too much too fast.

"There you are Nicky." I heard and then looked up to Emily standing there.

"Emily! Hey!." I shouted at her while she just laughed.

"Had a little bit too much?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I am not the only one who has had a little bit too much," I said poking her tummy "when are you having the thing?" I asked.

"It's not a thing," she said protectively "and in a few weeks I guess."

"Wow that's soon I can't wait to see the little thing when its born, I am invited to the birth aren't I?" I asked worried.

"Of course you are," she laughed "you, Joe and Miley."

"Oh Miley." I sighed.

"What's wrong with that I thought you liked Miley." She said looking at me.

"Oh god Emily I don't just like her I think she's amazing and if I had one wish it would be to go back in time and stop myself from fucking everything up. I like her so much and she just hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Nick, far from it." She told me reassuringly.

"Yes she does," I whined leaning my head on Emily's shoulder "I was an absolute dick to her and women never forget.

"I thought that was elephants? But that's not the point she is over it." She said rubbing my back.

"Really she doesn't still hate?" I asked hopefully.

"No she never hated you she was just angry and needed a cooling off period," She explained "now that period is over you should make your move." She said giving me a nudge.

"I can't," I sighed "I really can't."

"Why not?" she asked rubbing my hair.

"Why would she want to date me? I am pathetic and a loser and she is amazing. She is so stunning, she looks like a model and everytime I see her I can't help but smile. She is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met and the way she treats you is incredible, she is so loyal to you and would do anything to make you happy, hell she would even jump off a cliff to make you smile. Basically Emily she is too good for me." I sighed.

"Nick you're being silly, she isn't too good for you. You are one of the sweetest, friendliest, sexiest guys I know and I am not alone in thinking that. Miley thinks so too so just go for it, trust me nothing will go wrong."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"How can I be sure? You really want to know?" I nodded "well a couple of days ago..." Emily suddenly froze mid-sentence.

"Emily? Emily honey are you okay?" I asked taking my head off her shoulder.

"Go get Joe." She said looking terrified, as I got up I noticed Emily was sitting in a puddle of water. I ran off to find Joe while stumbling most of the way, I found him laughing with a group of friends.

"Hey Nick what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed me.

"Emily just pissed herself." I yelled at him while he just looked puzzled.

"She what?" then suddenly a look of realization came across his face "Shit." He yelled running off to Emily.

Emily POV

I was sitting on the stairs gripping the hand rail, I was terrified this couldn't be happening, it was early there had to be some mistake. What the fuck was taking Joe and Nick so long. Suddenly Joe came running around the corner and fell to his knees in front of me.

"Joe what the fuck is happening?" I asked worried.

"I guess the baby is coming now," he said equally worried "I told you we shouldn't have gone out tonight." He tried to smile. I was about to smile back when suddenly I felt a pain in my lower stomach, I clutched my stomach and screamed out in pain.

"What is going on here?" Nick asked stumbling around the corner.

"I am having a fucking baby that's what's going on here." I yelled at him.

"Shit," he said leaning against a door "maybe we should get to a hospital."

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Joe said coming round to pick me up while Nick made an attempt to help but just ended up falling.

I walked over to the passenger's side of my car and Joe just stared at me.

"What are you waiting for get in the car." I yelled at him while Nick fell into the back of the car.

He got into the car and stared down at the gear stick and then slowly turned the car on. He tried to get the car moving and we stalled, he tried again and we stalled again.

"Joe what's wrong? We need to get moving now." I said panicking

"I can't drive okay!" he said hitting the steering wheel.

"What are you talking about?" Nick slurred from the back of the car "I have seen you drive your brother's car."

"Yeah it's an automatic, I can't drive a stick." He explained and I sighed.

"I will do it." Nick said lifting his hand up as he lay in the back.

"There is no way I am getting driven to hospital by a pissed guy." I yelled getting out the car.

"Emily what are you doing?" Joe asked me when I walked around to the driver's seat.

"I am driving myself to the fucking hospital." I said dragging him out the car and getting in the seat.

"Emily you can't drive while in labour," Nick said from the back "I will do it."

"Don't be stupid Nick I can do it, well at least as far a Miley's she can drive the rest of the way." I said feeling another contraction coming on.

Miley's POV

I was curled up on the sofa watching the notebook, I had tears running down my face and was stuffing my face with cookies when I heard the doorbell ring. Imagine my surprise when I see a distressed Emily holding her stomach at my door.

"Emily, honey what are you doing here?" I asked concerned.

"I am having the baby and neither one of the boy's is in the position to drive." She explained.

"Oh god I am coming right now." I said grabbing my handbag and running to her car. Emily climbed into the back of the car and I drove away. Emily was holding onto her stomach while Nick lay across her lap asleep and Joe yelled breath at her.

We all piled into the hospital and Joe and I ran up to the front desk while Emily sat down and Nick just fell asleep again.

"My girlfriend is having a baby." He yelled at the women behind the desk.

"Okay then let me just see if we have any rooms free." She said and began tapping away at the computer.

"You better have some rooms free she can't have a baby in the fucking waiting room can she!" I yelled at her and she looked very startled.

"Young lady I understand the situation but yelling at me isn't going to help." She said calmly and then went back to tapping at her computer.

"Okay we have one private room available and a nurse will lead you to the room."

"Oh thank you." Joe screamed and then ran over to Emily and helped her up whilst following the nurse.

I decided I better go help the sleeping beauty make his way over to the room.

"Come on Nicky let's get going." I said picking him up off of the chair.

"Hey Miley can I tell you something." He said as we walked towards Emily's room.

"Yeah sure knock yourself out." I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"W-w-wait what did you just say?" I stuttered.

* * *

_Okay hope you liked it don't forget to review :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you __WeAreLoveStory__, __ZOMGnoway.__, __RachaelxLouisex__ and __gigi613__ for your reviews :)_

_Ooo chapter 13 bad luck :0_

* * *

Nick POV

"W-w-wait what did you just say?" she stuttered at me her eyes going wide. Did I just say that I love you out loud?

"Erm nothing I didn't say anything." I said looking down so I didn't have to meet her gaze.

"Did you just say you love me?" she asked stopping walking.

"No you must be hearing things." I said continuing walking but she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"No Nick I wasn't hearing things you just said you loved me."

"Okay fine I did, are you happy now?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"Why? Why would you say this?" she asked confused "Why are you trying to mess with me?"

"Mess with you I'm not messing with you." I said honestly.

"Really? So you actually like me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do." I said smiling. Miley face broke into a huge smile and then ran up to me and practically leapt into my arms. When she finally pulled away I was shocked by what she said to me.

"I love you too." She said with her forehead pressed against mine. She then noticed a janitor's cupboard at the end of the hall and then took my hand and led me down to the closet.

Emily POV

"Okay I am just going to see where baby's head is," a doctor said putting her hand on my stomach "oh."

"Oh? What do you mean oh? Oh can't be good." I said panicking and grabbing Joe's arm.

"It's nothing to worry about Miss Manson, it's just that your baby is breech." She said calmly.

"Breech what's that?" Joe asked beginning to get worried.

"Your baby's head is at the top of the womb so it will come out buttocks first, it's very common with babies born early." The doctor explained.

"What? I can't do that," I said panicking "the baby will just have to stay in there until it is the right way up." I then began to get off the bed and walk towards the door.

"Come on Em," Joe said leading me back to the bed "you're being silly."

"I'm being silly?" I asked sounding hysterical "Why don't you push a breech baby out of your penis and then tell me I'm being silly."

"Don't worry Miss Manson, it will be slightly harder but not much, you'll be fine." She said smiling and leaving the room.

"What the hell Joe this isn't right," I said walking over to him "first it's early and then it's backwards. Bad things come in three's what's going to happen next."

"Emily stop being so superstitious nothing will happen." Joe said smiling. I was about to respond when I felt another sharp pain in my lower stomach. I clutched the bed while taking huge breaths, Joe stood behind me and rubbed my back.

Miley POV

"I can't believe in a building full of beds we chose do that in a cupboard." Nick said leaning against a wall.

"Yeah that wasn't the best of ideas," I laughed "come on lets go check on Emily." I said taking his hand and walking off in the direction. We walked into the room to see Emily doubled over squeezing Joe's hand.

"Shit that was painful," Joe said holding his hand once Emily let go of it, Emily turned around and gave him a glare "you know what it's not that bad." Joe said nervously.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emily yelled once she finally noticed me and Nick.

"Erm we were just sorting things out." Nick said laughing nervously.

"You guys had sex." Emily said pointing us.

"What are you talking about? We didn't ..." she just raised her eyebrow at me "fine we did." I sighed and she smirked "I hate how you can do that." I said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"It comes from year's experience." She said sitting on the bed.

"Years really?" Joe asked raising his eyebrow.

"Did I say years?" she asked nervously "I meant barely any experience at all. Erm so what's going on with you two now?" she asked changing the subject.

"Erm well I guess we are..." Nick said looking down "I dunno Miley it's up to you." I was about to answer when Emily screamed out. She grabbed Joes hand and Nicks and both of them scrunched up their face in pain while I just giggled.

"Jesus Joe you were right that is painful." Nick said clutching his hand to his chest, he then noticed Emily's face and came and hid behind me. Just then a nurse came into the room.

"Hey Miss Manson, let's see how many centre metres you're dilated." She said sitting down.

"Please tell me it's ten I can't do this anymore." Emily whined.

"Sorry Emily it's not quite ten, it's one."

"What?" Emily yelled "It's been an hour it can't be only one."

"Sorry the first one is always the slowest." She said leaving the room.

"One?" I asked "I could reach one quicker than an hour." Emily just glared at me "hey Nick you want to go for a walk." I said getting up.

"Yeah sure." He said following me outside.

We walked in silence for quite a while but it wasn't an awkward silence it was comfortable.

"Miley what are we?" Nick asked after a bit.

"What do you mean what are we?" I asked confused.

"I mean are we a couple or..." he just trailed off.

"Yeah," I said taking his hand "if you want to." Instead of answering he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

* * *

Joe POV

We were all lying around the room, me and Emily on the bed and Nick and Miley in the chairs. God childbirth was long.

"How long has it been?" Nick said staring at the ceiling.

"About eight hours." I said lifting my head off the pillow and looking at my watch.

"God has it been that long." Miley said putting her head on Nick's chest.

"Sorry if this isn't fun for you because it's no walk in the park for me either." Emily whined and I kissed her neck. She then began screaming out in pain while I rubbed her back.

"I want chocolate." Emily said looking up at me with big eyes.

"Em you know you can't eat." Miley said from across the room.

"God I hate all of this." Emily whined she then looked down at her stomach "JUST GET OUT, GET OUT NOW."

"I see your getting restless," the doctor said re-entering the room "let's see how many centre metre's you are now."

"It's got to be ten by now." I said getting off the bed.

"We're getting there," she said "it's seven."

"You know what I am just going to do seven isn't far off ten I could fit that out."

"Emily don't be stupid pushing a baby out early is like having size 8 feet and trying to squeeze them into size 5's." Miley said from Nick's chest.

"Yeah I guess that's right," she said lying back down and I joined her on the bed.

Emily POV

"Oh my god I am so hungry." I complained while pacing the room.

"Now that you mention it so am I," Miley said getting up and heading towards the door "anyone else coming?" she asked looking back towards everyone. Both Nick and Joe got up to follow her.

"No you can't all leave me." I whined looking at them all.

"I'll stay." Joe said walking back over to me and sitting down on the bed.

"Hey trouper." the doctor said walking back into the room.

"It's been eleven hours I must be ten by now."

"Let's have a look shall we," she said sitting down "Miss Manson we are finally there ten centre metres let's go."

I then got wheeled out of the room down the hall to another room, while clutching Joe's hand the whole time.

"Okay Emily it's time to push." The doctor said once we were all set up in the room.

I screamed out and pushed with all my might.

"Come on Emily, you're going to have to push harder."

"I can't," I cried "I just can't do it."

"You can do it Em I know you can." Joe said to me.

I pushed again and felt the most extreme pain that I have ever felt in my life.

"Oh god." I screamed out.

"Come on Emily you're doing so well just a couple more pushes." The doctor said calmly.

I screamed again while pushing. Joe then looked down to see the baby coming out.

"Oh my god Em how the hell are you doing this?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." I screamed back and then pushed again.

"Emily you're so close just one more push."

I leant back on the bed before pushing for one last time. I looked down to see the doctor holding my little baby.

"It's a boy."

"Oh my god we have a boy?" Joe asked "We have a boy Em." He said before kissing me on my forehead.

I couldn't believe it, I just gave birth and now I had a beautiful baby boy. God giving birth made you light headed, I then lay back in the chair and closed my eyes.

Joe's POV

I couldn't believe it we had a boy, he was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't stop looking at him as all the doctors passed the baby around doing all the stuff they needed to do.

"Em can you believe it?" I asked looking back to Em who was lying down on the bed "Em are you okay?"

"Miss Manson?" the doctor asked sounding concerned, she then rushed over to Em and pushed me slightly out the way. "Miss Manson can you hear me?"

I started to panic, why wasn't Emily responding was she okay? She then began pressing her hand to her neck.

"Her pulse has dropped." she said looking back towards the other nurses in the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked panicking.

"I am sorry sir we are going to have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses said leading me out of the room.

"No I can't leave until I know Em is fine." I said trying to fight against the nurse.

"I am sorry sir but you have to leave or else we can't work on her." She said before pushing me out the door and then shutting it.

I stood there watching them all run around frantically, poking her and prodding her. What was happening? Why were all these terrible things happening to Emily?

"Joe what's happening?" Miley asked running up to me with Nick.

"Bad things come in threes." I said still staring into the room while all the doctors and nurses ran around frantically.

* * *

_Okay there is another chapter hope you liked it :)_

_Please review I love it :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you __ZOMGnoway.__, __RachaelxLouisex__ and __gigi613__for your reviews :)_

* * *

Miley POV

After about twenty minutes the doctor finally came out and me, Joe and Nick all ran up to her.

"How is she?" Joe yelled trying to look past her into the room. Emily was lying in the bed, not moving.

"She's fine she's just resting, she lost a lot of blood during the pregnancy which is why she fainted, but we managed to stop all the bleeding so she will wake up to due time." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Joe asked craning his head round to see her.

"Yes but she will be unresponsive for a while." The doctor said leaving and Joe rushed into the room.

He sat down on the chair next to Emily and took her hand in his own and just stared at her.

"Joe don't you want to go see your son?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not leaving this room, I don't want her to wake up alone." He said looking towards me and Nick.

"I'll stay with her if you want." Nick offered.

"No it's fine I want to be here when she wakes up."

"But Joe he's your baby you only saw him for a couple of seconds don't you want to see him again?" Nick asked.

"They will bring him in when Em wakes up so I will wait." Joe said.

"Joe you don't want him to be all alone go see him." I urged but Joe was having none of it.

"No I am not seeing the baby without Em, we are the parents and we have to be together when we see him."

"Joe stop being stupid and go see him." Emily said groggily from the bed which caused us all to jump.

"Em your awake!" Joe yelled practically jumping on her while me and Nick rushed over to her bedside.

"God we were so worried about you." I said seeing if I could hug her but Joe seemed to be taking care of all that.

"How you feeling?" Nick asked sitting down in a seat near her.

"I'm fine but enough about me," she said with a dismissive wave, "where's my little baby boy?"

As if on cue a nurse walked in carrying Emily and Joe's little baby boy and he was absolutely gorgeous.

Nick POV.

"Someone wants' to say hello." The nurse said walking over to Emily and handing her the baby.

"Joe look at him he's perfect." Emily said looking down at the baby, the nurse smiled and then walked out the room.

We all squeezed in close around the bed to look at him.

"He's so tiny." I said stupidly looking down at him.

"I want one." Miley whined.

"W-w-what did you say?" I stuttered nervously.

"Not now, calm down." She said patting my back while Joe smirked at me.

"I told you you'd want one after seeing mine," Emily said not once taking her eyes off the baby "want to hold him?" she asked looking at Joe.

"I dunno, I'm scared I might drop him." He said backing away a little bit.

"Don't be a baby, you'll be fine trust me." Emily said holding the baby towards Joe who reluctantly took it.

"See you're a natural," Miley said reassuringly and Joe's face broke out into the biggest grin "he looks like a miniature version of you Joe." Miley said walking over to him so she could look at the baby some more.

"Poor sod," I joked and Emily hit me on the back of my head "ow, so what you naming the little guy?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"I dunno we never decided." Emily said.

"Ooo can we help?" Miley asked excitably "I like Sky."

"I think you should call it Nick." I suggested.

"Or Jonah."

"Or Nick."

"I like Rhys." Joe said but me and Miley continued to list names.

"Or Trey."

"Or Nick."

"I like Rhys too." Emily said but that didn't stop me and Miley.

"Or Griffin."

"Or Nick."

"Okay enough," Emily said putting her hand in the air "he is going to be called Rhys."

"What? I thought you were calling it Nick." I complained.

"When you have a baby you can call it Nick but my baby is being called Rhys." Joe said rocking Rhys back and forth.

"I can't call my own baby Nick that would be stupid." I said crossing my arms.

"We'll call the next one Nick." Emily said ruffling my hair as if I were her son, but it still made me cheer up.

"Next one?" Miley asked "Are you pregnant again?" we all stared at Miley waiting for her to realise what she had said "Wait a minute, wow total blonde moment there."

"Hey!" Emily called out to Miley who just poked her tongue out at her.

"I am really knackered, I think I am going to go home if you guys don't mind." I said getting up off the chair.

"No that's fine thanks for being here." Emily said giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Wait up I'm coming too." Miley said finally tearing herself away from the baby and giving Emily a hug and a kiss too.

Once we were outside I glanced back in the room to see Joe sitting on the bed next to Emily both looking at their baby. They looked so perfect.

Emily POV

Joe was getting some coffee so it was just me and Rhys alone in the room.

"Hey sweetie." I looked up to see my mum and dad walk into the room.

"Hey I want you both to meet Rhys." I said getting up and walking over to them both.

"Oh Em he's gorgeous." My mum said looking at him.

"Takes after his mother in that way." My dad said.

"Em honey there is something we really need to tell you." My mum said seriously while they both went and sat down.

"Alright," I said nervously "what is it?"

"You might want to put Rhys down." My dad said looking at his hands. I walked over to the little bed provided for Rhys and put him in it and then sat on my bed and turned back to my parents.

"Okay what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I have got a new job."

"That's great daddy what is it?"

"I will be in charge of the legal department of a company."

"There's only one problem Em." My mum said.

"What's that?"

"The job is in New York." She said and I just sat there speechless.

"No, you must have told them no right? I can't move to New York, I have a baby and a Joe here." I said getting up and pacing.

"Honey the money is too good to pass up." My dad explained.

"When are you going?" I asked refusing to believe I was moving.

"_We _are moving in a month." My mum said.

"A month? That's too soon, why did they give such short notice?"

"We have known about this for a while Em," My dad said looking back at his hands "but we didn't want you getting stressed and harming the baby."

"So instead you tell me after the baby was born that he only has a month with his father."

"Emily I am really sorry..." My dad started but I cut him off.

"I'm not coming with you!" I yelled turning towards them both.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." My mum said.

"I do and I won't leave Joe."

"Emily what you and Joe have is cute but do you really think it's going to be a permanent thing?" she asked.

"I think you're about nine months to late to wondering if this is forever, we have a baby together and I am not about to move cross country and separate them, I will live in a hotel if I have to but I am not leaving." I yelled beginning to cry.

"Emily stop being ridiculous, you are coming with us whether you want to or not," My mum said getting up out of her chair I opened my mouth to speak again but she put her hand up to silence me "don't give me any crap about not wanting to leave Joe I know what you're like once we get there you'll be out all night with god knows how many guys and I will be stuck and home with Rhys."

"I'm not like that," I said stomping my foot on the ground "and I'm not coming."

"Emily would you just grow up, you're a mother now throwing a tantrum isn't going to work anymore, you're coming with us and that's final." I fell back on the bed and sobbed.

"Just go!" I yelled at them both pointing to the door, my mum rolled her eyes and left followed by my dad who lingered in the doorway.

"Em I am really sorry honey, if there was any other way you know I would do it." I nodded and continued crying while he left the room.

Joe POV

When I was walking back I saw Emily's mum looking very angry and her dad looking upset walking down the corridor.

I walked into the room and saw Emily had her back to me, I assumed she was asleep so I crept over to Rhys trying not to wake her.

"Joe is that you?" Emily asked turning over.

"Sorry did I..." I stopped short when I noticed Emily was crying "what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"You know I love you Joe, and no matter what happens nothing is going to change that." She said curling up close to me.

"What's wrong Em you're really starting to worry me."

"And you will always be a part of Rhys life despite what happens."

"Seriously Em can you tell me what's wrong."

"My dad got a new job." She said crying again.

"Oh god I thought you were going to tell me something terrible." I said sighing.

"The job's in New York."

I just sat there unsure of what to say, I felt like my entire world was coming crashing down around me. Emily was moving to New York along with my baby. What was I going to do?

* * *

_Don't forget to review you know you want to :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_WeAreLoveStory__, __ZOMGnoway.__, __gigi613__, __RachaelxLouisex__, __Tori91JL__, __JJLover223__ and __Bella-Swan1__for your reviews, it's the most I have ever gotten :)_

_Okay sorry it's been ages but I have finally uploaded another chapter hope you like it :)_

* * *

Emily POV.

"But you can't leave." Joe yelled which caused Rhys to start crying.

"I wish I didn't have to but I don't have a choice I am so sorry." I said walking over to Rhys and picking him up.

"Move in with me, or Miley or hell even Nick anyone to stop you from leaving."

"I can't Joe, I can't burden people with myself let alone a baby." I had to go to New York there was no way out of it.

"There must be another way," Joe said walking over to me "I can't lose you."

"Come with me." I said looking up at him.

"What?"

"Come with me, move to New York with me, I don't want to lose you either."

"Yeah but New York? It's so far away and all my family are here."

"Not all your family," I said gesturing towards Rhys "please Joe I can't do this alone I need you there with me," I put Rhys back into his bed and hugged Joe "please."

"Okay." he said kissing the top of my head

"Okay as in you will come?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're moving to New York." I smiled at him before grabbing his face and giving him a kiss.

We began moving back until Joe fell back onto the bed and took me down with him, he began running his hand up my leg and under my hospital gown when a voice interrupted us.

"Guy's seriously there is a baby present." Nick said sitting down on the chair.

"Like he would know what was going on." I said getting up off Joe.

"You don't want to scar your baby on his first day alive." Nick said walking over to Rhys cot.

"Besides we were celebrating." Joe said pulling me back down onto his lap.

"Well you don't celebrate having a baby by making another one."

"Nick there's something else." I said to him seriously.

"What is it?" he asked turning back round to us.

"There's no easy way to say this..." I started.

"Oh my god are you breaking up with me?" Nick said clutching his heart jokingly.

"We're moving to New York." Joe said.

Nick POV.

"Shit really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah we are." Joe said while Emily nodded along with him.

"Wow I don't really know what to say," I said looking down "why exactly?"

"My dad got a new job in New York."

"Why do you have to go?" I asked gesturing to Joe.

"Because I'm not leaving my baby."

"That makes sense, I am gonna miss you guys," I said walking over to them and giving a hug "you made this last year pretty interesting."

I let go of them both and walked back over to Rhys.

"Do you really think New York is the best place to raise a child?" I asked picking Rhys up and giving him a hug.

"Who's raising a child in New York?" Miley asked walking in the room.

"Erm me and Joe are." Em said walking over to Miley.

"But you live here." Miley said.

"I know but my dad got a new job and we are moving to New York." Emily explained.

"Wow," Miley said with tears in her eyes "I am gonna miss you so much." She then pulled Emily into a hug, "you too Joe," she said releasing Emily and giving Joe a hug "and you little man." She said taking Rhys out of my arm.

"I still get to be the godfather even though you live in a different state right?" I asked walking over to Emily's bed and sitting next to Joe.

"Yeah you both do." Joe said.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Okay and what's that Miley?" Emily asked.

"I get to visit you as often as I like and call you every night."

"Of course hun, I can't live without my daily Miley fix."

* * *

Miley POV

We were all at Emily's house helping her pack and helping her limit the stuff she took as the place they were moving to was smaller than their current house.

"Six bikini's really Emily?" Joe asked looking in a box.

"Yeah then I have one for everyday of the week." She said sitting in a pile of clothes.

"What about Sunday?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Emily said reaching into her pile and retrieving a black bikini and throwing it into the box.

"Not helping Miley," Joe sighed "We're moving to New York we won't go the beach that much."

"But surely we will take our son on holiday to the beach sometimes," Emily asked looking at Joe who nodded "and surely you don't want me to run out of bikinis do you? I can't wear the same bikini twice Joe, why would you make me do this?" she asked walking over to him.

He looked towards me with pleading eyes while I just smirked at him.

"Fine Emily you need all seven bikinis." Joe said defeated while Emily smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Make that eight bikinis," I said throwing a turquoise one into the box "in case one gets ruined."

"Yeah." Emily said nodding while Joe just sighed and walked over to another pile of junk.

"Hey Em which DVD's do you want to take?" Nick asked from the other side of the room.

"All of them." Emily said looking over to him.

"You have the Rugrat's movie here," Nick said holding it up "do you really want to keep that?"

"Yeah I want to keep that," Emily said walking over to him and snatching it out of his hand "it's a classic."

"No the godfather is a classic," Joe said coming up behind Emily and taking the DVD out of her hand "this is just plain stupid." He held the DVD up in the air so that Emily couldn't get it back. She clambered onto the sofa behind Joe and then leapt onto his back, he then threw the DVD at Nick. Emily quickly jumped off Joe and ran after Nick who threw the DVD at Joe. I laughed at them as the boys continued to throw the DVD back and forth and then turned back round to my pile in order to pack.

In front of me was a pink flowery box with a lot of dust on it that I remembered Emily pulling out from under her bed when we were getting all her stuff out. I looked inside the box and saw a cardboard sign with "Mimily The Fragrance" written on it in what looked like my mum's writing, there was also a picture of me and Emily standing behind a table outside my house in the box and finally an old pop bottle filled with water with rose petals floating in it with a sticker on it that said in faded writing "Mimily".

I began to cry slightly as I looked at the content of the box, this was all from when we were eight and made perfume and tried to sell it to my neighbours. I didn't realise how much I was crying until I let out a loud sob.

Joe POV

We were throwing a DVD back and forth when suddenly Miley let out this huge sob which sounded like a puppy being strangled.

"What's wrong honey?" Nick asked walking over to Miley. She held up an old bottle with water and some pink things in it.

"Oh my god." I heard Emily say from next to me I looked towards her and noticed she was crying too. She ran over to where Miley was a grabbed her in a hug.

"You're just seeing an old bottle with water in it right?" I asked Nick once I got closer.

"Yep," Nick said looking down at the bottle that was now in his hands "hey guys what's 'Mimily'?"

"It's a combination of both our names." Emily said, well at least that's what I think she said it was hard to tell as they were both crying so hard.

"Emily you're my best friend in the whole world, I am going to miss you so much." Miley wailed still holding onto Emily.

"I am going to miss you too, I can't believe I don't get to see you every day." Emily wailed back. They carried on wailing back and forth but I just couldn't understand what they were saying and judging by the look on Nick's face he couldn't either.

"I don't want to leave you Miley." Emily screamed into Miley's hair.

"Good news honey you don't have to." Emily's dad said from the door.

"How the hell did you understand that?" Nick asked looking towards him.

"Years of practice." He chuckled walking over to Emily.

"What do you mean I don't have to?" Emily asked still not letting go of Miley.

"You know that apartment block down the street?" he asked while Emily nodded "I bought you and Joe an apartment there."

"You what?" I asked shocked.

"I told you if there was another way I would do it." Em's dad said looking pleased with himself.

"Oh my god I love you Daddy," Emily yelled and hugging him "isn't this great Joe?" she asked running over to hug me "now we don't have to leave."

"Yeah that's great, is there any way I can repay you?" I asked her dad.

"No my babies happiness is enough." He said walking out the room.

"I can't believe you're staying." Miley screamed running over to Emily and hugging her.

"That's good news mate." Nick said coming up to me.

"Yeah there's only one down side." I said.

"What's that?"

"Trying to fit all of Emily's stuff in an apartment." I said and Nick laughed.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you __WeAreLoveStory__, __gigi613__ and __Tori91JL__ for your reviews :)_

_Also Tori high five for having the same name!!! And I had a good Christmas and New Years you? :)_

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Joe POV.

"Is this it?" Emily asked as we piled into our new apartment with all our boxes.

"It's not that bad." Miley said walking in behind us with Rhys.

"I can barely fit my stuff in here what we gonna with Joes?" she asked putting a box on the floor.

"Get rid of some of your stuff?" I suggested "considering I only brought like three boxes." I said pointing to a small pile of boxes.

"I will find a way," She said walking off to one of the other rooms "hey Miles you gonna help me?" she asked sticking her head out of the door.

"No I need Miley," I yelled which caused everyone to turn and stare at me "you can have Nick." I said pushing him into the room.

"Okay so what do you need?" Miley asked passing Rhys over to me.

"I want to go shopping."

"You want to go shopping?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah I need your opinion on something."

"Ooh what?" She asked excited.

"You guys going to help or not?" Nick asked walking back into the room with Em.

"No we are going shopping." I said walking over and giving Rhys to Emily.

"You're going shopping? But I need you to help unpack."

"Don't be silly Em you know I will just get in your way," I said backing towards the door dragging Miley with me "meet you at the park in about an hour okay, bye bye."

"Okay what do you need my opinion on?" Miley asked as we walked down the hallway.

"An engagement ring."

"Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked excited again.

"Yeah I am going to ask Em to marry me, I mean we already have a kid together so..." I was cut off by Miley screaming.

"I love it, it's so cute. Come on lets hurry." She said grabbing my hand and practically running down the hall.

Emily POV.

"Well that was weird." Nick said turning to me.

"Yeah and now I have no help with the unpacking." I whined.

"I'm here, don't I count as help?"

"No." I said walking back into the room

"Hey," he said following me back into the room "I can lift boxes and reach the top shelf in the kitchen cupboard."

"Wow what was I thinking you really are a great help." I said putting Rhys on a baby mat.

"That better not have been sarcastic." Nick said crossing his arms.

"Course it wasn't now go start on that box." I said pointing to a box in the corner.

After about five minutes Nick began giggling and in between the giggles was popping.

"What are you doing?" I ask sighing to see Nick playing with bubble wrap.

"Nothing," he said putting the bubble wrap on the floor "just unpacking." I rolled my eyes and went back to unpacking my own box.

Soon I felt something hit the back of my head but decided to ignore it, then I felt it again and again and again. I turned around to see a pile of polystyrene peanuts behind me.

"Nick." I whined.

"What it wasn't me." He said trying to look innocent.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Then who was it?"

"A ghost." Nick said seriously.

"Really a ghost?"

"Yes Emily," he said walking over to me "I am afraid to say you're new apartment is haunted, but never fear," he exclaimed picking me up bridal style "Super Nick is here and he is afraid of nothing!"

"You're such a dork."

"I'm not a dork, I'm Super Nick!" he yelled and then began running around the room with me which caused Rhys to start laughing.

"Oh my god Nick did you hear that?" I asked trying to get out if his arms.

"Yeah it was so adorable." He said walking me over to Rhys.

"You really want to help me?" Nick nodded eagerly "then entertain Rhys while I unpack."

"That Super Nick can do."

Miley POV

"What about this one?" I asked picking up a pink diamond ring.

"I don't know it doesn't seem very Emily." Joe said scanning the rings.

"Well I like it." I said putting it back down.

"I'm not proposing to you Miley." Joe sighed.

"If you don't want my opinion why did you invite me?"

"I am beginning to wonder that myself." Joe muttered and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay how about this one?" I asked picking up a ring with three diamonds on it.

"I dunno I don't think she would want a lot of big diamonds just one diamond and maybe a couple of little ones."

"Well if you have such a good idea of what ring you wanted why did you need me?"

"Moral support."

"Can I help you sir?" A jeweller asked walking up to us.

"Erm yeah I am looking for a ring with one diamond on it and a couple of little ones around it."

"I will see what we have got."

"I still like the pink one." I said pointing to the ring.

"Well get Nick to buy it for you." Could I get Nick to buy it for me or is it too soon? I think I might freak him out, I could always buy it for myself but that would be sad.

"What about this one sir?" the jeweller asked holding a ring in his hand.

The ring had little diamonds on the band and one large diamond.

"It's perfect." I said admiring the ring.

"Okay that one please." Joe said to the jeweller.

"And what size will it be sir?" Joe just stood there wide eyed.

"To fit this finger please." I said helping Joe out.

"Of course madam." The jeweller took my measurements and then walked off to get the ring.

"You and Emily the same size?"

"No I just made you buy the wrong size ring for fun." I said hitting him when the jeweller came back with the ring for Joe.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Joe asked once we were outside.

"She'd be crazy not to."

Nick POV.

"You almost finished?" I yelled at Emily in the other room.

"Yeah just a couple more minutes." I noticed a blanket next to me and picked it up off the floor. I put the blanket in front of my face to hide from Rhys.

"Where's Rhys? Where's Rhys? There he is." I said pulling the blanket away from my face. I continued to do this a few times until I pulled it away and he wasn't there.

"Shit where's Rhys?"

"Do me a favour," I heard Emily say from behind me and I turned to see her holding Rhys "don't ever have children."

"You done?" I asked getting off the floor.

"Yeah I just have some stuff left over in the kitchen for Super Nick to put on the top shelf for me."

"Okay." I said laughing and walking into the kitchen.

When I came back into the living room Emily had put Rhys into his pram.

"I take it we're going out."

"Yeah we have to go meet the mysterious shoppers," She said walking out the door and down the corridor "great stairs."

"Ah stairs Super Nick's only foe." I said dropping to my knees dramatically.

"You've got to let that Super Nick thing go."

"NEVER!" I yelled getting off the floor "You take the baby I will take the pram." I said and then I manoeuvred down the stairs with the pram.

"Isn't he adorable?" A lady said walking up to us on the street.

"Thanks I just got my hair done." I said flicking my head to the side while Em just rolled her eyes but the lady found it funny.

"He looks just like you." She said to me.

"Poor sod." Emily said smirking once again the lady laughed.

"Well I better leave you guys to get on with your day." She said walking away

"Why didn't you correct her?" I asked once she had left.

"She was just a randomer," Emily shrugged "doesn't really affect us." She said walking towards the park.

Miley POV

"You guys have fun today?" Nick asked once him and Emily arrived at the park.

"Yeah we did thanks." I said smiling.

"What'd you get?" Emily asked getting Rhys out of his pram and putting him on the mat.

"Doesn't matter," Joe said nervously "you will find out later." Joe kissed Emily on the head while she sat their pouting.

I couldn't help but smile just think soon my best friend would be getting married, it was all so exciting.

* * *

_IMPORTANT!!!!! Okay I have a question do you want me to end it the next chapter or throw in some drama? Cause I can do it either way just wanted to know if you guys were bored yet and wanted it to end :)_

_Please please please review :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you __gigi613__, __fallingstar2008__ and __RachaelxLouisex__ for your reviews :)_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

Joe's POV

"Woo first night out." Em yelled running into the room.

"Someone's excited." I said laughing.

"Hell yeah I am excited," she said coming up behind me and giving me a kiss "I love Rhys and all but I can't wait to young again." She skipped out of the room and into the bedroom. The phone then began to ring.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Hey Joe? It's Megan, the babysitter."

"Oh hey Megan what's up?"

"Something's come up and I won't be able to come round tonight, I am so sorry about the short notice."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"Okay well I got to go, again I am so sorry."

"Okay bye."

"Who was that?" Em asked walking back into the room

"That was Megan the babysitter."

"Oh cool what time will she be over?"

"She won't she couldn't make it."

"What? Why?" Em asked sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"She said something came up."

"Oh I was so looking forward to tonight." She said crossing her arms.

"You can still go."

"No I can't who would look after Rhys."

"I would look after him." I suggested

"That's not fair on you."

"I don't mind honestly you go out and have fun."

"You're amazing you know that, I love you so much." She said leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Em there is something really important I want to ask you." I said nervously.

"Okay what is it?" She asked looking into my eyes.

Just as I was about to ask her a life changing question the doorbell rang.

"Ooh that will be Miley and Nick." She said excitedly before running over to the door.

Miley's POV

"Hey Em!" I yelled excitedly grabbing her hand and staring at it. No ring now I look stupid.

"Erm hey Miley." She said looking down at her hands confused.

"Where's Joe?" I asked dropping her hands.

"Oh he's in the kitchen." She said pointing off to the other room.

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" I asked once I was in the kitchen.

"The right moment never came up."

"Well then you have to make the moment."

"Make the moment?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah it easy. Romantic meal, roses, chocolates and then ask her hey Em will you..."

"Hey Joe Em just told me you're not coming tonight." Nick said walking into the room with Emily cutting me off.

"Yeah the babysitter bailed.

"Well we best be going." Nick announced walking towards the door.

"Okay have fun." Joe said kissing Em before she followed Nick.

"Ask her tomorrow okay," he nodded "promise me."

"Okay I promise."

* * *

Still Miley's POV.

The bar tender lined up a three lines of shots in front of me, Em and Nick.

"To a night of freedom," Em yelled before downing all three of her shots in a row "woo another round over here." She said slamming her hand down on the bar. Me and Nick quickly downed our shots in preparation for next round.

After another couple of rounds we decided to order drinks and sit down.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Emily yelled "Let's go dance."

"Nah I don't really feel like dancing." I said shaking my head.

"Well I do." Nick said getting up, taking Em's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Hey good looking." A guy said sitting opposite me and putting a drink in front of me.

"Erm hey and sorry to disappoint you but I am here with my boyfriend."

"You mean the one who ditched you to dance with blondie." he said pointing towards the pair of them. I didn't like the way they were dancing or how Nick was running his hands up and down Em's body but I tried not to let it bother me.

"Yeah that's him."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but it doesn't look like he will be your boyfriend for long." He said getting up and walking away.

I looked back towards Nick and Emily there wasn't anything going on was there? Oh well you know what they say when in doubt get drunk. I finished my drink and then began drinking the drink the guy had given me.

I had barely got half way through the drink when I began to feel really dizzy and sick.

"I think I am gonna head home." I said once I had walked up to Nick and Em.

"Oh why?" Em asked concerned.

"I am feeling a bit sick. I will see you guys later." I said quickly walking out, I needed to get some air bad.

I was walking home when I began to feel sick, luckily I noticed a bin down an alley and I ran to it. After being sick in the bin I sat on the floor to regain myself.

God my eyelids fell heavy.

Emily POV

"To cranberries." Nick slurred holding up his shot glass.

"Yes to cranberries." I slurred back before downing the shots.

"Okay to penguins." I began reaching for another shot.

"Yes to penguins." Nick said grabbing another shot glass. We continued toasting random things while doing shots until I needed to pee.

"I am going to go to the toilet." I said getting up off the bar stool and almost falling.

"Okay I will be over at that table if when you get back." He said pointing to an empty table and then began staggering over to it.

After I had been to the toilet I noticed my reflection in the mirror, god I needed some more lip gloss. I began searching through my bag when I noticed my camera at the bottom of it. I smiled and walked back to Nick.

"Hey Nicky." I said sitting down and filming him.

"Hey Em what you doing?" he asked.

"I am documenting this night," I said moving the camera so that it was filming both of us "Emily and Nicky's night of fun."

"Yes it has been a good night." He said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"You're great you know that Nick, you're my favourite person here." I said smiling at him.

"You're my favourite person here to Emzy." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

After I pulled back we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and before I knew it we were making out.

"Sorry about that Emily." Nick said once he pulled back.

"No don't worry it was my fault." I said leaning down to get my camera which I had dropped on the floor.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" he asked once I sat up again.

"Already forgotten," I said smiling "so more shots?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah okay let's go."

Nick POV.

"You didn't have to walk me home you know." Emily slurred at me.

"What kind of guy would I be if I let a girl walk the streets at night."

"You did that to Miley." Em said stumbling into the road. I tried to hold her up but I wasn't too good on my feet so we both ended up on the floor.

"Sorry Em." I said rolling off her.

"Wow look at the stars." She said gazing up at the sky.

"Yeah they are pretty beautiful."

"Did you know that it takes so long for the light from the stars to get here that they could already be gone, fizzled out without anyone around to mourn it."

"Wow that was quite smart." I said impressed.

"I know I am more than a pretty face," She said getting up off the ground "come on let's get home before Joe starts to worry about me."

I slowly got up after her and we continued to stagger towards her apartment block.

"Do I live in thirty or thirteen?" Em asked once we were in the lift.

"Thirteen defiantly thirteen." I said nodding.

I leant against the wall almost falling asleep while Emily tried to get into number thirteen.

"It isn't working." She whisper yelled at me.

"Let me try," I said taking the key and trying to get it in the lock "you're right it isn't."

"What am I going to do I can't sleep in the hall way." She said beginning to get panicked.

"You can crash at mine," I suggested "my parents are away so we have plenty of beds."

"Okay thanks Nick." She smiled and then hugged me then we began to stagger to my house.

About an hour later we finally made it to my place.

"Okay which room shall I stay in?" Em asked standing outside my bedroom door.

I didn't answer instead I just stared at her. I never realised how attractive Emily was before, everything about her was just so perfect. I began walking over to her and grabbed her before kissing her passionately which she surprisingly returned and before I knew it we were making our way onto my bed.

Joe's POV

"God answering machine again." I said sighing and putting my phone down on the sofa.

Where could she be? I began pacing up and down the living room. What if something terrible had happened to her? She was with Nick he wouldn't let anything happen to her would he?

I sat back down on the sofa and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Don't forget to review please :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you __gigi613__, __val-12-jb__, __JJLover223__, __WeAreLoveStory__ and __surferchickk525__ for your reviews :)_

* * *

Emily POV

God I have never had such a terrible hangover in all my life. I glance around the room and realise I don't recognize it. Shit. I can feel an arm placed around my waist and someone breathing on the back of my neck. Shit. I turn over to see who I spent the night with and saw Nick sleeping next to me. Shit, shit, shit Joe is going to kill me.

"Nick, Nick wake up." I said nudging him.

"Five more minutes." He said burying his head further into my neck.

"No Nick this is serious, wake up now." He finally began to open his eyes.

"Shit Em what are you doing here?" he asked shooting to the other side of the bed.

"Oh god Nick we fucked up." I said climbing out of the bed and grabbing my clothes of the floor.

"What the hell did we do last night?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Oh god I don't remember." I said crawling around on the floor looking for my underwear.

"Well maybe nothing happened," I gave him a look "okay maybe something did but we don't tell anyone okay."

"Okay deal look I gotta go before Joe starts to freak out."

"What you going to tell him?" Nick asked looking worried.

"That I crashed at yours cause I couldn't find my key or something."

"Okay see you later."

"Yeah bye." I said walking out feeling guilty.

Miley POV

God my head hurts, and why do I feel so cold. I opened my eyes to find myself lying in an alley. What the hell happened last night the last thing I remember was that guy giving me a drink, shit did he drug me? I clambered off the floor and began walking back home. I decided to call Nick on the way home.

"Hey Nick." I said once he picked up.

"Oh erm hey Miley h-h-how are you?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Not good I spent the night on the street."

"What do you mean?"

"I passed out on the street."

"Shit Miley I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong, I practically ran out on you." I said giggling.

"Yeah still I can't help but feel bad."

"Well can I come to your place please, I just really want to see you."

"Erm yeah see you soon." He said hanging up the phone before I got a chance to say goodbye.

Joe POV

Shit where the hell is Emily it's nine in the morning and she still isn't home yet. Just then there was a knock at the door and I leapt off the sofa and ran to the door.

"Hey Joe." Emily said once I had opened the door.

"Shit Em I was so worried about you," I said grabbing her in a hug "what the hell happened to you?"

"I lost my key and Nick let me crash at his." She explained.

"Well why didn't you call me?" I asked still not letting her go.

"I am so sorry Joe I didn't think." She said beginning to cry.

"Shhh Em don't worry it's not that big a deal." I said wondering why she was crying.

"You're too good for me Joe, I'm such a bitch I don't deserve you." She said grabbing my shirt and crying into my chest.

"Just cause you didn't call one time, it's not the end of the world," I said laughing "come on and sit down." I began guiding her into the living room.

"I am so sorry Joe." She said hugging me again.

"Emily its okay, so you crashed at Nick don't worry about it nothing bad happened." Suddenly she burst into more tears.

"I need to go to the toilet I'll be right back." She said running away from me.

She dropped her bag onto the floor and her keys fell onto the floor that was odd I thought she said she lost them. Maybe she couldn't find it or something in her drunken state. I also noticed her camera fall onto the floor.

"Hey Em can I look at your pictures?" I asked picking up the camera.

"Sure but I don't think I took any." She yelled from the bathroom. I turned the camera on.

"There is a video of you and Nick on it." I yelled back playing the video.

"_Hey Nicky." Em's voice said from behind the camera while it was filming Nick_

"_Hey Em what you doing?" he asked._

"_I am documenting this night," the camera began moving so it was filming them both "Emily and Nicky's night of fun."_

"_Yes it has been a good night." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer._

"_You're great you know that Nick, you're my favourite person here." She said smiling at him._

"_You're my favourite person here to Emzy." she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

_They were both looking at each other and then they began making out, then all that was on the screen were their feet._

What the fuck happened last night?

Emily POV.

A video of me and Nick I don't remember filming us. Shit yes I do. I ran back into the living room and saw Joe holding the camera.

I leapt onto his back and tried to grab the camera from him, I didn't know how I was going to explain this behaviour to him but anything to stop him from seeing the video.

"You kissed him?" he asked me sounding upset. I slid off his back and onto the sofa and buried my head in my hands.

"Yes and I'm so sorry." I said looking down.

"Did you just crash at his or..." he asked not able to finish his sentence.

"I don't know." I said crying more.

"What do you mean you don't know," he said throwing my camera on the floor breaking it "you either did or you didn't."

"I was really drunk Joe, it didn't mean anything."

"That doesn't make it okay Emily!" He yelled

"I know and I'm so sorry." I said crying. He didn't answer me instead he stormed out the house. I was about to run after him when Rhys started crying.

"Shhh baby its okay, mummy's here." I said picking him up out of his crib.

Nick POV

I was running around frantically trying to make sure there was no evidence of what happened here last night. I was making the bed when I heard the door bell ring. I was about to run down when I noticed Em's bra on the floor, I picked it up and quickly shoved it under my pillow.

"Hey Miley how you feeling?" I said pulling her into a hug.

"So much better now that I have seen you." She said making me feel guilty.

"What happened why did you sleep in the street?" I asked leading her into the living room.

"I don't know I just passed out," she said sitting down next to me "but let's not keep going on about it." She said leaning in to kiss me. I was just about to deepen the kiss when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Hey it's Em."

"Now is not a good time..."

"Joe knows," shit "and I think he is on his way round to your place."

"What?" I asked getting off the sofa.

"I am so sorry Nick." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Miley I got stuff to do," I said pulling her up off the sofa "do you mind if we meet up later." I began leading her to the door.

"Erm yeah okay." She said a little confused.

"I am so sorry Miley something came up that I can't get out of."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, she is so sweet to me how could I cheat on her with Emily?

"No it's really fine but thank you so much for offering though." I said opening the door.

I turned towards the door and noticed Joe was standing at it.

"Erm hey J..." was all I managed to say before Joe punched me in the face.

Joe POV

I watched as Nick fell to the ground and went to go and kick him when Miley stepped in front of me.

"Joe what the hell are you doing?"

"Beating the shit out of this little fucker." I yelled trying to get round her.

"Why, he's your best friend."

"My best friend? Please my best friend wouldn't sleep with my girlfriend."

"You slept with Emily?" Miley yelled turning on Nick. Shit maybe she didn't know.

"Yes Miley and I'm so sorry, both of you." He said getting up off the floor.

"You bastard. I was passed out on the street while you were fucking Emily." She yelled kneeing him in the balls and he went down again and Miley stormed out the house.

"Miley wait don't leave." He yelled from the floor. I kicked him in the stomach and then walked out of his house too.

Miley POV

I stormed round to Emily's house, how dare she do this to me. I bashed on the door so hard I thought I might break it.

"Oh hey Miley." She said nervously once she opened the door.

"Hey Emily," I gave her a fake smile and walked into her house "so how was last night?"

"Erm fine." She answered sounding confused.

"So what happened after I left?"

"I slept with Nick," She said crying and I slapped her "I'm so sorry I did that to you Miley."

"You're not sorry you did it Emily, you're just sorry you got caught." I said angrily.

"Miley that's not true."

"You know what I'm not really surprised that's just so typical of you. You've stolen so many other girls' boyfriend I was starting to feel left out." I said walking towards the door.

"It wasn't like that Miley, I was drunk it didn't mean anything."

"You know what Emily," I said stopping "I always knew you were a bitch and that you didn't give a shit about who you hurt as long as you're happy, but I always thought there was a cut off line and that I was the cut off line." I said beginning to cry "Clearly I was wrong."

"No Miley you are, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Well too late you already did and not just me Joe too," I said turning around to her "and did you know just before you went out Joe was going to propose to you."

"What?" she asked crying some more.

"Yeah good job you did this before he asked you because you showed him what a bitch you are." I said walking towards the door again.

"Miley wait don't leave." She said reaching out for my arm.

"Emily," I said jerking out of her grip "just stay the fuck away from me." And then I stormed out the house.

* * *

_Okay there's another chapter hope you liked it :)_

_Please review :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you __Jonas-Girly-19__, __ZOMGnoway.__, __niley16__ and __JJLover223__ for your reviews :)_

* * *

Emily POV

I can't believe I screwed up this badly. I was still crying and couldn't get to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. I groaned and got out of bed.

I walked into Rhys room to check he was still sleeping which only made me cry more. God I missed Joe. Maybe I should call him. I walked into the living room and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe, it's Emily." I said trying to hide the fact I was still crying.

"What do you want Manson?" he asked angrily.

"I wanted to say I'm so sorry."

"Are you really sorry?" he asked still sounding angry.

"Of course I am you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Why'd you do it?" he asked hurt.

"I don't know Joe," I cried "I really don't, if I could take it back I would but I can't. Please forgive me I can't stand not having you in my life."

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

"You have to trust me that I won't."

"I don't think I can. Bye Manson." He said hanging up.

"Bye Joe." I cried letting my phone drop to the floor.

I fell back on the sofa and pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head in my knees. Suddenly I heard a noise in the kitchen, I crept into the kitchen to see what it was but couldn't find anything. Weird. I then walked back into the living room to see that my phone had moved and was no longer on the floor.

What was going on? I then heard a noise coming from the bathroom. I was beginning to get quite freaked out. Was Nick right about the ghosts? No I was being stupid. I found my phone on the floor under the sofa and decided to call Nick.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Hey it's Emily." I whispered into the phone hearing another noise.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked confused.

"I'm scared." I told him still whispering.

"Why what's happened?" he asked concerned.

"I keep hearing noises I think its ghosts." I whispered

"Em you know I was joking when I said your place was haunted." He said chuckling.

"Were you joking or do you just have a special sense for the paranormal? Can you come over?"

"It's two in the morning you have got to be joking me." He said angrily.

"Please."

"No!"

"Please I need you Super Nick." He sighed.

"Fine I am on my way."

"Thanks." I said hanging up and looking for a weapon to protect myself.

Joe POV

"I don't think I can. Bye Manson." I said hanging up.

"Wow Manson, you must be pretty pissed." Miley said walking back into the room.

"I can't believe she did that Miley, I thought she was the one." I said sitting down on the sofa and putting my head in my hands.

"I know, I know," she rubbing my back "but I think she is genuinely sorry and that you should forgive."

"What? Why?" I asked lifting my head out of my hands.

"Everyone makes mistakes Joe, it was a onetime thing she didn't mean to hurt you."

"Okay if it's a onetime thing and she didn't mean to hurt us why haven't you forgiven her?"

"I will tomorrow, I am going to go round in the morning before school and sort things out. I suggest you do the same."

"I don't know." I said getting up.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Joe. I forgave Nick for sleeping with Sam didn't I?"

"Yeah and look where it got you back in the same position with him sleeping with someone else. I don't think I could go through this twice."

"You won't have to Em wouldn't normally do this," I scoffed "so I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt and forgive her."

"I don't know," I said sitting back down "as pathetic as it sound's I want to hurt her back."

"That's not pathetic, it's perfectly understandable." She said smiling at me. We both stared at each other and then we began making out. We moved so that I was lying down on the sofa and she was on top of me.

Suddenly I realised what I was doing and pulled back.

"Okay that was stupid." I said looking down.

"Yeah that didn't really fix anything." She said getting off me.

"I think I am gonna go now." I said walking towards the door.

"Okay," she said getting up and following me "but think about what I said, she deserves a second chance." Then she shut the door.

Should I forgive Emily?

Nick POV

I can't believe I am doing this. It's freezing, it's an insane time and yet I am walking round to Emily's place. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Who is it?" I heard Em ask from the other side of the door.

"It's Nick let me in women." I said hitting the door again. After a lot of bolts being unlocked she finally opened the door and I noticed she was holding a spatula.

"What's with the spatula?" I asked once I walked in.

"To protect me from evil spirits." She said as if this was completely normal.

"But I told you it was me." I sighed following her into the bedroom.

"I know but it could have been a ghost pretending to be you."

"Em ghosts aren't real." I said sitting on her bed.

"You don't know that, and if you didn't believe in ghosts then why are you here to protect me?" she asked lying down.

"Super Nick can't resist a damsel in distress." I said lying down next to her and hugging her close to me.

She laughed and closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful I gave her a kiss on her head and then fell asleep too.

* * *

Still Nick POV

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." I heard Emily say while gently rocking me awake. I opened my eyes to see she had made me breakfast in bed.

"That was nice of you." I said sitting up in bed,

"Yeah well you came over to me at two in the morning it's the least I can do." She said smiling and walking out the room.

I began eating the breakfast when she came back in with Rhys.

"Hello little man." I said when she sat next to me. Rhys then began reaching for my bacon.

"No," Emily said holding his hand "don't take uncle Nicky's food." I began laughing and then felt guilty. It should be Joe eating his breakfast here with his son and girlfriend not me.

"I'm sorry Em."

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For ruining everything between you and Joe, you could still be together if it wasn't for me."

"Don't blame yourself it wasn't like I was beating you off with a stick. It was both our faults." She said and we both fell into silence.

"We should get ready for school." She said after a while.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked moving the tray so I could get out of bed.

"Why don't you just wear what you wore last night?" she asked confused and I sighed.

"Because I ran here in a dressing gown and boxers."

"Wow why'd you do that?" she asked trying not to laugh and I really didn't know why I ran out the house so fast to her that I couldn't put on clothes.

"You were scared I didn't want to leave you alone for too long."

"Awww aren't you sweet," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek "you can borrow some of Joe's clothes. Shall we go get you dressed?" she asked looking down at Rhys and walking out the room.

I stood watching her leave with a goofy smile on my face, but I couldn't understand why. I shook myself out of it and walked over to the wardrobe.

Miley POV

I walked towards Emily's door and just stared at it. She didn't mean to hurt me I had to forgive her, she was my best friend I couldn't cut her out of my life. I took a big breath and knocked on the door.

"Oh erm hey Miley." She said looking nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you again," I laughed "can I come in?" she glanced behind her.

"Erm yeah sure come in." I walked in and noticed a spatula on the floor.

"What's with the spatula?"

"I thought there were ghosts here last night so I used it for protection."

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes.

"So Miles what do you want?" she asked smiling but still looked nervous. Bless her she really thought I was going to hurt her again.

"I came to say I forgive you," I said grabbing her in a hug "you didn't mean to hurt me and I know that now, sorry it took so long."

"I'm really sorry about that Miley and I will never do anything to hurt you again." She said still looking nervous, odd.

"I know and..." Nick cut me off walking into the room topless.

"Hey Em do you think Joe would mind if I borrowed this shirt I know it's his favourite and..." Nick stopped talking when he noticed me standing in the hallway. This was clearly why she was so nervous.

"How could you do this again?" I asked looking at Emily feeling tears prick the back of my eyes.

"Miley nothing happened I swear." She said looking at me desperately.

"Whatever Emily I am sick of your lies, I hope the two of you are extremely happy together." I said storming out the house and slamming the door behind me.

I began walking down the corridor and noticed Joe at the other end of it.

"Hey Joe what you doing here?" I asked wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Here to forgive Emily, you were right." He said smiling.

"Don't bother Joe, she's with Nick now." I said storming off while Joe just stood there shocked.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you __WeAreLoveStory__ and __JJLover223__ for your reviews :)_

_And thank you __gigi613__ for your double review :)_

* * *

Miley POV

I stormed past Joe and continued down the corridor. While I was waiting for the lift Joe came up to me and spun me around.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I said Emily and Nick are a couple now." I said huffily pressing the lift button.

"I-I-I don't believe you." He said looking down.

"Well then why was Nick walking around naked and asking if he could borrow your clothes?" I asked.

"I don't know, I am sure there is a logical explanation for it all."

"Fine you think that but don't come crying to me when Rhys starts calling Nick daddy." Finally the lift was here.

"Emily wouldn't do that."

"Yeah well I always thought Emily wouldn't steal my boyfriend but I was wrong," I said getting in the lift "you coming?"

Joe looked back down the corridor and then at the lift and nodded. We both walked to school in silence, letting the information sink in that Nick and Emily were now a couple.

"Hey Miley I heard about you and Nick." Ryan said leaning against the locker next to mine. Great only been single for a day and already the vultures were swarming.

"Yeah but I would rather not talk about it." I said slamming my locker shut.

"Well he wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"You're right." I said smiling at walking to science. Great two hours with Nick I wasn't looking forward to that.

Joe POV

I was sitting in science when Emily and Nick walked in. He was wearing one of my shirts so what Miley had said was right. Emily came and sat next to me, I didn't get to ask her anything because Mr Lewis was talking us through an experiment.

"So what's going on with you and Nick?" I asked trying to sound casual. She sighed and pulled herself onto the desk.

"Nothing is happening."

"Really then why is he wearing my clothes?"

"He just came over for the night cause I was scared of ghosts." She said as if it was normal.

"That is so typical of you Manson," I said chuckling and she smiled "no don't do this I am mad at you." I crossed my arms.

"You can't stay mad at me," she smiled "I won you over once and I'll do it again."

"Oh really, you sure about that?" I asked standing in front of her and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said putting her hands on her my butt and pulling me towards her "I have my ways." She then wrapped her legs around me.

"It's not going to work Manson." I said trying my hardest to resist her.

"Yeah it is," she whispered as I began to lean in "you know you find me irresistible." It was true I did, our lips were about to touch when a voice interrupted our moment.

"Mr Gray, Miss Manson how many times do I have to tell you that isn't appropriate classroom behaviour?" Mr Lewis called over to us, I sighed and pulled away from her.

"Rhys misses you Joe." She said looking down at her hands.

"Yeah I miss him too."

"Well come round and see him soon I don't want him to grow up without you."

"Don't worry he won't." I said turning back to the experiment and we continued in silence.

Nick POV

"Mr Gray, Miss Manson how many times do I have to tell you that isn't appropriate classroom behaviour?" Mr Lewis called out. I sighed and looked towards Joe and Emily. I felt hurt looking at them but I didn't know why.

"Now you know how Joe feels having your girlfriend stolen from you by your best friend." Miley said still doing the experiment.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said looking down.

"What? Then why were you there this morning?" she asked turning to me.

"Because she was scared in the night and I was just being a good friend and keeping her company." I said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Well that's just typical of you Miley jumping to conclusions without getting all the facts right." We then continued the experiment in silence.

I was getting stuff out of my locker when someone came up to me and pinched my butt.

"Hey monkey." I turned around to see Emily.

"Hey you what's up?" I asked smiling widely.

"Not a lot, just wanted to see if you were coming to mine tonight?" For some weird reason I felt excited that she had just invited me around.

"Yeah course wouldn't want you getting attacked by any ghosts." I smiled and she shook her head.

"Okay then so I will meet you at the end of the day," I nodded "alright see you later." She smiled but didn't leave.

"Why aren't you going anywhere?" I asked confused.

"I'm waiting for you turn around." She smiled. I sighed but turned around anyway.

Once I had turned around she pinched my butt again and walked off giggling. I watched her as she walked down the corridor and I felt myself smiling goofily again. What the hell was wrong with me?

Miley POV

"I think I am going to ask Emily if she wants to get back together." Joe said sitting down opposite me at lunch.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning I was wrong." I said looking down.

"I know I was talking to her in science today." Then the bell went.

"I am going to talk to Emily in Art see if I can sort everything out." I got up and then walked to Art.

"Hey Em." I said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Miley about this morning..."

"I know I found out the truth I am sorry for not listening to you, please forgive me." I said pleadingly.

"God Miley you're the only person I know who would ask the girl who slept with her boyfriend to forgive her." She said laughing.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course it is." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so glad I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Emily POV

Me and Nick were at my place making drinks.

"Hey Em can you get me some ice?" He asked me. I nodded walking towards the freezer. I walked back to Nick who was facing away from me. I looked at Nick's back and then the ice and got an idea. I got a piece of ice out and then dropped it down his shirt, he screamed and jumped up in the air.

"Why would you do that?" he asked turning around.

"Cause it's funny." I said simply.

"Oh I am so going to get you back." He said grabbing some ice and chasing me into the living room. He grabbed me around the waist and tried to drop some ice down my top. I bent over so he couldn't reach me but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me Nick." I yelled in between laughter.

"No, don't do the crime if you can't do the time." He said still trying to get ice down my shirt.

"Oh sorry guy's am I interrupting?" Joe said standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" I asked getting out of Nick's arms.

"A key," he said holding them up "can I talk to you alone Emily?" he asked glancing towards Nick.

"Yeah okay," I said turning towards Nick "I'll call you later." He nodded and reluctantly left.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked but instead of answering he grabbed me and kissed me.

"I forgive you for what you did and I want us to get back together." He said looking into my eyes.

"Thank god and I promise I won't ever do anything like that again."

"I know you won't," he said smiling "I trust you."

We began kissing again and made our way into the bedroom.

"Don't you want to see Rhys he is sleeping in his bedroom?" I asked pulling back.

"No I don't want to disturb him, I will go see him after." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

"Wait I need to ask you something," he said pulling back and reaching into his pocket "will you marry me?"

"Oh my god I can't believe it," I said staring at the ring "of course I will." He put the ring on my finger and then we began kissing again.

Nick POV

Why am I so bothered by Joe and Emily being alone together? He was my best friend I wanted him to be happy right?

Why couldn't I get Emily out of my head? I hadn't felt this way since Miley. Oh shit.

This couldn't be happening it was Emily she was Joe's she always had been and always will be. I needed to talk to her badly so reached for my phone.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly once she answered, I could tell what they were doing they clearly made up. Was I really thinking of telling her?

"Hey Em I need to tell you something." I said rubbing my head.

"Now Nick? Cause I am sorta in the middle of something." She said and I could hear Joe mumbling in the background, probably telling her to hang up.

"No Em this is really important I need to tell you now." She sighed.

"Fine what is it?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

_Okay I know it's not my best but I am going on holiday so I wanted to get a chapter out before I left :)_

_Please review :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you __ZOMGnoway.__, __gigi613__, __WeAreLoveStory__ and __RachaelxLouisex__ for your reviews :)_

_Sorry it took me so long to update but I sprained my wrist on holiday and it took me a long time to write because I only had one hand but it's here now :)_

* * *

Emily POV

"What?" I asked sitting up so fast I knocked Joe off the bed "sorry."

"I said I'm falling..." he started.

"I know what you said!" I yelled down the phone, "I just ... why?"

"I don't know why Em it just sorted happened." He said sounding slightly scared.

"Well make it un-happen or something." I yelled while Joe climbed back onto the bed and began kissing my neck.

"I can't do that Emily," he sighed "can I meet you? This is really more of a face to face thing to talk about." I sighed.

"Yeah meet me in five minutes at the park." I rubbed my head.

"Okay thanks Em."

"Uh huh." I said hanging up the phone. I turned around so I was facing Joe and he began kissing me and pulling me down onto the bed.

"No," I said sitting up "I need to meet Nick and talk about... something."

"Okay but he will still be there later." Joe said beginning to kiss me again.

"Yeah I guess so." I said leaning back down as Joe began to run his hand up my thigh, "No I really got to go." I said getting up and Joe sighed.

"Fine see you later."

"Bye Joe, love you." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you too."

I walked down to the park to see Nick sitting on a bench looking down at his hands. I felt nervous walking over to him; I didn't want to ruin our friendship with this conversation.

"Hey Nick." I said sitting down on the bench.

"Hey Em," he said smiling big, "thanks for coming."

Nick's POV

"Why are you doing this to me Nick?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily, I can't help how I feel."

"But you had Miley, you love her why has that changed?"

"I don't know ever since that night I just haven't been able to forget about you."

"But I'm with Joe now." She said looking at her hand.

"Didn't stop you the first time." I said chuckling while she gave me a look.

"I can't do that to him again," she said holding up her hand "I'm engaged." I looked at her hand and felt tears sting the back of my eyes. I blinked so that the tears wouldn't fall.

"Please Em don't do this." I said looking into her eyes.

"I have to Nick." She said crying.

"No you don't have to," I said taking her hands "you could be with me." I leaned in to kiss her and to my surprise instead of pushing me away she kissed back.

"Nick stop please." She said finally pulling back.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you feel nothing for me?"

"I don't know Nick," she cried "I...I just don't know."

"Well I need to know, me or Joe?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know Joe's the father of my baby and he's been there since I was little, when I was five and was upset he dressed up as tigger to cheer me up, he's always there for me." She said getting up, "He was my first kiss when we were 11 and then he was my first time when we were 15. Then we hated each other ever since that day because I wouldn't date him, I only just got him back in my life I can't risk losing him again." She cried and turned to me and smiled and sat back down again.

"And then there's you Nick. You protect me from ghosts, you make me laugh, you have a cute little ass," I laughed "and you were my first bit on the side. You're my super Nick." She smiled "I love you both so much, please don't make me choose."

"You have to choose, I can't just sit by if I know there is a possibility that we could be together." I said standing up.

"Nick I can't do this." She said walking away from me.

"No Emily don't leave," I said reaching for her hand, "I know you feel something for me and..."

"Not now please Nick, another time." She cried while walking away.

I sighed and sat back on the bench.

"Shit." I yelled putting my head in my hands.

"What's up Nick?" I looked up to see Miley standing in front of me.

"It's a long story."

"I got time." She said sitting down next to me.

Emily POV

I walked along crying. I stopped and turned back towards Nick at the park. I hesitated and then headed back to Joe at our place. I then stopped and just stood there.

"God I am so confused!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air while quite a few people turned to stare at me. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em when you gonna be home?" I smiled at the sound of Joe's voice.

"I am on my way now." I said trying to hide the fact I was crying.

"Are you okay Ems?" he asked obviously I hadn't hid it well.

"Yeah just some of the things Nick said got me a bit upset." I said hoping he would drop the subject.

"What did he say?" he asked and I sighed, I wasn't going to lie to him again.

"He just sorta told me that he was falling for me a little bit." I said lamely.

"He said what?!?" He yelled down the phone.

"Joe honey calm down, I will be home soon we can talk about it." I said hanging up and quickening my pace towards our place.

Miley POV

"I think I might love her Miley." He said looking down at his hands. I was shocked.

"Wow I don't know what to say." I said looking down feeling hurt, "And does Emily feel the same way?"

"I don't know," he sighed "I don't even think she knows."

"What about Joe?" I asked.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out," he put his head in his hands "how could I do this to him I went behind his back and tried to get his girlfriend to be with me."

"All's fair in love and war." I said smiling at him.

"I need to know now." He said getting up.

"Know what?" I asked getting up also and following him as he began to walk off.

"Who she is going to pick, I can't just sit here I got to do something."

"What are you going to do?" I asked laughing slightly.

"I am going to buy her some M&M's." He smiled, M&M's were her favourite chocolate. He then ran off to the corner shop to buy some, I chuckled and followed him.

"Okay let's go to Emily and Joe's place." He said once he bought them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I asked pulling him back.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" he asked confused.

"Joe might be there." I said.

"Well if we are both there she can make an informed decision." He said nodding.

"It could just make it all awkward but whatever you thinks' best."

"Yeah I think so," he said hesitantly "Joe's already going to kick my ass I may as well get it over with."

Joe POV

"Hey Joe." Emily said walking trying to smile.

"Hey you," I said hugging her "how are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled clearly trying to avoid the whole Nick thing.

"Em we're going to have to talk about it." I said.

"Why?" she whined "We don't have to. I am here with you not Nick end of."

"But is it Emily? Do you honestly feel nothing for him?" I asked scared of her answer.

"I don't know I love you both." She cried "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," I said walking over to her giving her a hug "you're just confused and need time to think."

"See this is why I love you," she said smiling up at me "you're so calm about this whole thing." I smiled at her as I felt anger rising up in me. When I see Nick I am going to kick his ass.

She began leaning towards me and our lips were about to touch when there was a knock at the door.

"EMILY OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Nick call from the other side of the door.

"I'll get it." She said hesitantly while walking towards the door.

"Hey Em." I heard Miley say, obviously came here with Nick.

"Awww Nick you bought me M&M's that's so sweet." I heard Emily say. Damn he was good.

Miley walked through into the living room, gave me a sympathetic smile and then sat down. Nick and Emily then walked into the room together while Emily ate her M&M's.

"Erm hey Joe." Nick said nervously once he noticed me.

Instead of answering I punched him in the face.

"Shit Joe what are you doing?" Emily said running so she was stood in between us.

"Fuck I think I am bleeding." Nick said clutching his nose.

"Pussy." I muttered and Emily gave me a look.

"Come on Nick let's clean you up." Emily said walking Nick into the bathroom.

I sighed once they left and threw myself onto the sofa.

"Don't worry Joe it will be alright."

"But what if she pick's him what am I going to do?" I asked her.

"If you love her then just let her be happy." Miley said smiling.

"I guess, but I want her to be happy with me." I smiled.

Just then Emily walked back into the room leading Nick who had his head back and a tissue on his nose.

"Sorry Nick." I said once he sat down next to me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Guy's I've thought about it and I have made my choice." Emily said looking down.

"I will leave you guys alone." Miley said walking out the room.

Both me and Nick looked towards Emily expectantly. She closed her eyes and took a big breath.

"Okay," she said opening her eyes "I choose..."

* * *

_IMPORTANT!!!! I have a question what couple do you want? Jemily or Nemily? It's up to you guys :)_

_Please review with your choice of couple. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you __Jonas-Girly-19__, __hottalent95__, __Oh No its Kristina__, __L. H. smile.__, __yoyogurl12__, __xnileyx4xeverx__, __WeAreLoveStory__, __kiisuke379__, __BrookieBooBop__, __gigi613__, __boops818__, __Bella-Swan1__, __xXsyrisdeevirusXx__ and __ZOMGnoway.__ for your reviews :)_

_Wow there was a lot of you and a clear winner so you'll all be happy with the couple :)_

* * *

Emily POV

"Okay," I said opening her eyes "I choose..." I stopped and looked at them both watching me from the sofa expectantly. Here were two best friends and I was about to break them apart, I felt like such a bitch.

"Emily?" Nick asked as I stood silent for a couple of minutes.

"You guys have to promise me something." I said.

"Okay what is it?" Joe asked looking hesitant.

"Promise no matter who I choose you will stay friends, I don't want any more fights because if you can't do that I am not choosing." I said crossing my arms. Both Nick and Joe sighed.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Nick said smiling and turning to Joe.

"Thank you," I said and looked towards Joe who was just looking down at his hands "well?"

"Fine I guess." He mumbled still looking at his hands.

"Good," I said taking a breath and getting ready to tell them, "I think you should leave Joe."

"What?" he asked looking up heartbroken.

"I would rather talk to you both alone please." I said, I didn't want him sat there while I hurt Nick.

"Oh okay." He said sadly walking away. Once he left Nick looked towards me smiling, it made me want to cry.

"I'm so sorry Nick." I cried walking over to him while he just sighed.

"It's okay Em, I think I expected you to choose Joe all along." He said pulling me into a hug. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and the sound of smashing coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Both me and Nick yelled.

"Miley just dropped a glass." Joe yelled back.

"I love you, just not like I love Joe." I said pulling away and looking into his eyes "You're so sweet and kind, you're practically perfect it's just you're..."

"Not Joe?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah something like that." I chuckled.

"Well I guess I am just destined to be alone." He said looking down.

"Don't be stupid, you're amazing guy the right girl is out there, she might be closer than you think." I smirked raising my eyebrow.

"Miley? Like she would take me back after what I have put her through."

"You never know unless you try." I said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Miley POV

I was getting myself something to drink when I heard a loud bang which caused me to drop my glass onto the floor. I turned round to see Joe staring angrily at a chair that was lying on the floor that he had presumably pushed.

"What the hell was that?" Nick and Emily yelled.

"God already talking in unison," Joe mumbled "Miley just dropped a glass." He yelled back at them.

"You okay Joe?" I asked picking up the chair and sitting on it.

"She chose Nick Miley. She fucking chose Nick." He said angrily.

"She did?" I asked feeling hurt, "What did she say?"

"She didn't I could just tell. She asked me to leave, she said whatever her decision there wasn't allowed to be any fighting and we all know the perfect Nick wouldn't fight so it was aimed at me." He said pacing.

"You don't know that she picked him." I said trying to calm him down.

"Of course she did, why would she pick Jacob if she can have her Edward?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Twilight?"

"Emily made me read it."

"You're not Jacob." I smiled.

"Whatever." He said walking towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm not going to get rejected, tell her I understand why she picked him but I can't keep my promise." He looked down at his feet and then walked out the house.

A few minutes after he left Nick and Emily walking in smiling.

"Where's Joe?" Emily asked looking around confused.

"He left, he said he understands why you picked him but he can't keep his promise." I explained.

"What?" Nick asked.

"But I picked Joe." Emily said beginning to cry a little bit.

"Well go after him." I smiled and she nodded and ran out the door. She then returned five seconds later.

"Can you guys watch Rhys?" she asked.

"Of course, now go get him tiger." Nick said smiling and she ran out the door again.

Nick POV

I turned to face Miley and just stared at her unsure of what to say.

"So how you feeling?" She asked me smiling sympathetically.

"Surprisingly fine." I said sitting opposite her.

"Really? But you just lost the girl of your dreams." She said confused.

"I'm not sure she was the girl of my dreams," I smiled "I mean sure I loved her but I think it was mostly in a brotherly way." She raised an eyebrow at me and didn't look convinced.

"So you went through all this just for someone you loved like a sister?"

"I think it was because everything around me was falling apart and she was the only thing to hold onto."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I did lose the girl of my dreams," I said reaching forward and taking her hands in mine "but it wasn't Emily." I smiled.

She just sat there and looked at me speechless.

Emily POV

Where the hell could Joe be? I felt like I had been running around for ages.

I ran past a shop and noticed myself in the window. I had tears streaming down my face, my hair was mess and I was red from the running.

I laughed at myself, was this really what I wanted to look like when I was telling Joe I wanted to be with him. I sighed and walked over to a bench and pulled out my phone. I don't know why I hadn't thought of calling Joe before.

It rang for ages before going to voice mail.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I heard Joe's recorded message and the beep, "Hey Joe its Em, we need to talk please call me back." I hung up the phone and looked back at the shop. I noticed a framed picture and it hit me I knew where he was.

"The beach!" I yelled standing up "Joe's at the beach." I then began running again.

Joe POV

I picked up a stone from the sand and threw it in the sea and watched it sink. I sighed and threw myself onto the sand. I noticed my phone was flashing indicating I had a voicemail.

I sighed and checked it.

"_Hey Joe its Em, we need to talk please call me back." _

"Yeah like I'm going to call you back." I laughed bitterly and threw my phone onto the sand. Why couldn't she just leave me alone, I love her and she picks my best friend what more was there to say?

"Joe!" I heard someone call from the distance. I sat up and saw Emily running towards me. She had make-up running down her face, her hair was sticking up everywhere, she was out of breath and red in the face but she still looked beautiful.

"No Joe don't think like that anymore." I muttered to myself just as she arrived.

"Why did you leave?" she asked taking a big breath and sitting down next to me.

"I didn't want to talk to you." I said.

"Why?" she asked looking hurt.

"Because we have nothing more to say to each other." I said seriously and she smiled. She's smiling well I'm glad someone's enjoying this conversation.

"But Joe I..."

"I know I promised I wouldn't fight or stop being friends but I just can't stand by and pretend to be happy, I just need some time alone."

"Nick and I..." she started but I cut her off again.

"I get it you chose him but did you really need to come all this way just to tell me. Do you enjoy hurting people?"

"Joe please...."

"Because if you do congratulations, nobody breaks heart's better than you. I guess I should have seen it coming after what happened the first time we were together and you..."

"JOE!" she yelled which caused me to stop rambling.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"I didn't pick Nick." She said smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You didn't?"

"Of course not," she said taking my hand, I smiled wider when I noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring "it's always been you Joe."

She smiled at me and I began leaning in. I kissed her and felt like everything was perfect. I'm hers and she's mine and we were going to be that way forever.

* * *

_I hope you're all happy that Jemily are back together :)_

_I have another question should Miley take Nick back or has he hurt her too much? Review and let me know :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you __Jonas-Girly-19__, __xXsyrisdeevirusXx__, __BrookieBooBop__, __L. H. smile.__, __boops818__, __kiisuke379__, __gigi613__, __ZOMGnoway.__ and __RachaelxLouisex__ for your reviews :)_

_Also thank you Jonas-Girly-19 for your review on my other story :)_

_Sorry it's been so long and that it's quite short but I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Miley POV

"No!" I said pulling my hand away and getting up.

"Please Miley." He said walking over to me.

"No I can't get dragged back into this, just leave me alone." I said looking for a way out but he had me cornered.

"But Miley I..."

"No I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

"Miley please listen..." He said with pleading eyes but I cut him off again.

"No you listen!" I yelled as tears began to pour down my face, "I loved you Nick and all you did was break my heart and I can't go through that again. I thought you were sweet and kind but I had you wrong and I..." I was cut off by Nick crashing his lips into mine.

It felt so right to be kissing Nick again that I couldn't bring myself to push him away instead I deepened the kiss. He began running his hand up my thigh when I finally came to my senses and pushed him away.

"Nick I can't do this." I cried.

"But I love you Miley." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nick but I don't." I lied and then ran towards the door.

"MILEY! COME BACK!" Nick yelled down the corridor after me but I couldn't stop running I just had to get away from him.

Nick POV

I lay on the sofa for hours with the light off just feeling miserable. I can't believe she ran away. I heard the door open in the hall indicating Emily and Joe were home, great people in love just what I needed.

Joe flipped the light on but neither one of them noticed me on the sofa because they were too wrapped up in kissing each other. They made their way over to the sofa and Emily pulled Joe down on top of her.

I cleared my throat before they went any further.

"Oh hey Nick." Emily said once they pulled apart.

"Nick why were you sitting in the dark?" Joe asked confused still lying on top of Emily.

"What is the point of turning the light on when we will just have to turn it off again in a couple of hours?" I sighed. Joe and Emily exchanged a confused look before he got off her and they both walked over to me.

"Nick what's up?" Emily asked me kneeling down on the floor with Joe.

"Nothing, go on with your happy lives I will be just laying here on the sofa."

"Okay." Joe said getting up but Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the floor, "Fine," he sighed "Nick come on tell us what's wrong."

"Miley ran away, I kissed her and she ran." I closed my eyes and rolled over on the sofa.

"It's just because too much was happening Nick she didn't mean it." Emily said rolling me back over.

"Fine if you say so," I said dragging myself up off the sofa "I guess I am gonna go walk home in the rain."

"Nick don't be stupid." Emily said grabbing my arm.

"Yeah it's not raining," Joe said and Emily elbowed him in the stomach "what?" Emily just shook her head at him and then looked back to me.

"Nick just stay here for the night." She said smiling.

"No I don't want to ruin your happiness with my bleak negativity." I said dramatically walking to the door.

"Erm hey Nick before you go I just wanna say sorry for, you know, punching you and stuff." Joe said.

"Erm that's okay sorry for trying to steal your fiancée."

"That's okay." We both stood there awkwardly looking at our feet.

"Oh just hug already." Emily said walking past us into Rhys room.

We both chuckled awkwardly.

"I am just gonna go." I said pointing towards the door.

"Yeah okay see you later." Joe said walking me to the door.

"So yeah bye." I said standing in the door rocking on my feet. We both smiled at each other and then embraced each other in a quick hug before I made my way down the corridor.

Least I had fixed one relationship now all I had to do was sort out me and Miley.

Joe POV

I woke up the next day to see Emily sleeping peacefully next to me. It felt right to be waking up next to her again. I smiled and pulled her closer to me causing her to wake up as well.

"Morning gorgeous." She said smiling up at me.

"Morning." I said leaning in and giving her a kiss. Suddenly the sound of crying filled our apartment.

"Rhys is up." She said once she pulled away and got out of bed to go get him. As usual the second Emily walked into his room he stopped crying and she soon walked back in with Rhys in her arms.

"Hey moment killer." I said as Emily passed Rhys over to me. Emily rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to us. She held her hand up and looked at her ring and sighed happily.

"I love this ring." She smiled.

"I'm glad because it cost pretty much all the money I had."

"So that means no fancy wedding."

"No fancy wedding, unless you want to wait for a couple of years?" I didn't really want to wait that long but as long as Emily was happy I didn't mind.

"No I don't want to wait I want to get married as soon as possible," suddenly her head shot up from looking at the ring and she turned towards me "let's get married today."

"Today? Where would we get married today?" I asked her.

"Vegas! It only takes like four hours to drive there, come on what do you think?" She asked hopeful.

"What do I think? I think I want to get married to you today." I smiled. She screamed and then pulled me into a kiss making sure to not crush Rhys who was just staring at his mum's odd behaviour.

"Oh my god I have to call Miley." She ran off the bed to get her phone.

"Hey Miles it's Em get your butt over here now...Because I am getting married today...I know! Me too...Okay see you soon." She hung the phone and then looked towards me.

"Shall I call Nick?"

"Yeah I can't get married without a best man." I smiled at how excited she was.

"Hey Nick it's Em get your cute little butt over here now...Me and Joe are getting married today...Okay see you soon."

Miley POV

I walked up to Emily's apartment door and knocked on the door. A very excited Em answered the door.

"Oh my god Miley can you believe it?" She yelled grabbing me in a hug.

"I really can't. Who would want to marry you?" She poked me in the back but didn't let go of the hug.

"Shut up. You're gonna be my maid of honour right?"

"Try and stop me." I laughed and she finally released me from the hug.

"Nick's gonna be there is that alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah that's fine, as long as I don't have to talk to him."

"No but you could have hot hate sex," she smirked and I gave her a look "fine no hot hate sex." There was then a knock at the door and Emily ran to answer it.

"Hey Nick," Emily yelled grabbing him in a hug like the one she grabbed me in "well now that we are all here I will go get Joe." She released Nick and ran off to get Joe.

Me and Nick both stood in silence not knowing what to say until the happy couple returned. We all piled into Emily's car, Joe and Emily in the front and me and Nick in the back with Rhys in between us. This was going to be an awkward journey.

Emily POV

After four hours we finally arrived in Vegas Miley and Joe were sorting out the wedding while me, Nick and Rhys were shopping.

"Okay my something borrowed is this bracelet from Miley, my something old is my broken Minnie Mouse watch, my something new is this garter," I said holding up a shopping bag "now all I need is something blue."

"I'll be your something blue." Nick said miserably while sitting down on a chair.

"Oh Nick honey it will okay trust me, just give it time." I said sitting next to him while still scanning the shop for something blue.

"You don't understand Em I lost the girl of my dreams do you have any idea how upset I feel?" I sighed and stopped scanning the shop.

"I do Nick, I really do."

"How could you possibly know?" He asked looking towards me.

"When I was 15 I lost the guy of my dreams."

"You did? Who was it?"

"It was Joe. We had a huge argument after we slept together and we stopped talking. I was crushed Nick, I loved him so much and he was just gone from my life. I cried myself to sleep for two weeks after that I thought my whole life had ended. He was the one, he still is. So I know what you are feeling right now but I also know that it will work out in the long run."

"Thanks Em," He said pulling me into a hug "let's go get your something blue." He said getting up and pushing Rhys pram.

After buying a pair of blue shoes me and Nick met Joe and Miley in the Little White Chapel.

"You ready?" Joe asked getting up once we arrived.

"Yup let's do this." I smiled and we all walked into the chapel.

* * *

_I have a link to the shoes that Emily is wearing it's not that important to the story I just think they are amazing! I want a pair :)_

_Okay please review :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you __SmiileeyJBieber__, __gigi613__, __boops818__, __Tori91JL__, __RachaelxLouisex__ and __Daninileyfan__ for your reviews :)_

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I did have my reasons. Remember ages ago I told you all that I sprained my wrist well me being the graceful creature I am I fell down the stairs and messed it up more so that's why you had to wait so long :)_

_Anyway hope you enjoy it :)_

Emily POV

I couldn't believe it I was married. I was now Mrs Emily Gray. Once we got outside Joe hugged me close and spun me around. I couldn't believe how happy I was at this moment.

"Well congratulations guys." Nick said walking up to us.

"Thank you." I said as Joe put me down but didn't let go of me. Miley then walked up us pushing Rhys.

"I can't actually believe it, this time two days ago you guys weren't even together now you're married, it's crazy."

"Well I just couldn't let this one get away again." Joe said squeezing my round the stomach. I giggled and then gave him a kiss.

"Oh I love you Gray."

"I love you too Gray." I smiled at him before turning to Nick and Miley.

"Well we better head home before little un crashes out." I said taking the pram from Miley and heading back to the car.

"You know what sucks about your impromptu wedding?" Miley said once we were heading back home. Nick and Joe were in the front of the car because Nick offered to drive home.

"No hen night?" I replied.

"Exactly no hen night!" She exclaimed causing Rhys to wake up only for a second before falling back asleep.

"Well we will have to have one anyway some time." I laughed both at her and Rhys.

"Let's have one tonight." She smiled.

"Tonight? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it would be perfect," She smiled and then leant forward to talk to Joe "hey Joe I am stealing your wife tonight for a hen night."

"What? You're stealing my wife on my wedding night? Surely there is some law against that." Joe said turning round in his seat.

"Well I am sorry. I will have her back before midnight I promise and she will be nicely drunk and up for anything." She said winking at Joe while I rolled my eyes.

"She usually is anyway." Joe said turning back around in his seat.

"Oh really?" Miley asked smirking.

"Okay I don't really like where this conversation is headed. Yes Miley we will have a hen night tonight and yes Joe I will be home before twelve. Everyone happy?"

"Extremely." Miley said sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah I guess so." Joe mumbled from the front seat.

Nick POV

"Okay there are some bottles in the fridge, if anything goes wrong call me straight away." Emily said standing in the door with Miley.

"I think I can handle this I am his father after all." Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know, there are also some bottles of beers in the fridge for my big boys." She said smiling.

"Love you Emily," I said walking past her into the kitchen "also you live in number 30 don't forget." I said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay see you later Joe." She said giving him a kiss and walking out the door with Miley.

"So how are you Nick?" Joe asked as I walked into the living room with two beers.

"I've been better," I said sitting down "but Em says it will all get better."

"She's right it will, just give it time." He said reassuringly.

"I don't want to give it time," I groaned "what did you do to get Emily to go out with you?" I asked hopefully.

"I knocked her up." He said taking a swig of his drink.

"Okay then how did you get her to sleep with you?" I sighed.

"I made a deal with her."

"Really what was the deal?"

"If I got you to go out with Miley she would give me a blow job, it sorta progressed from there." I sighed again.

"You're no help you know that."

"Well I'm sorry we can't all have fairy tale get togethers like me and Em."

"Oh yeah yours is the stuff of dreams." I said rolling my eyes and drinking my beer.

Miley POV

"Why don't you just take him back?" Emily asked me as we sat down with our drinks.

"I just can't Emily he has hurt me too many times." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"But you still love him right?"

"What? Me love him? Don't make me laugh." I said chuckling nervously.

"Miley." Emily said giving me a look.

"Fine I do, but I can't forget what he did."

"It was a one time thing, you forgave me don't you think it's fair you do the same for Nick?"

"Okay number one you're my best friend in the whole world I couldn't live without you and number two this isn't a one time thing."

"Not that I am defending him," Emily said putting her hands up "but that time with Sam technically wasn't cheating because you guys weren't actually together."

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it again. It was a one time thing, Emily was right. Damn I hated that.

"Yeah I guess so, I'll think about it okay Em?"

"Yeah," She said smiling and finishing off her drink "want another?" she asked getting up. I nodded and followed her.

Several drinks later I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh my god Em let's get tattoos!" I screamed at her.

"Tattoos? Really?" She asked looking sceptical.

"Yeah to celebrate your wedding. I've always wanted a flower on my hip, what about you?"

"Erm I dunno Joe doesn't really like tattoos."

"So it's your body, come on let's go." I said taking her hand and leading her out.

"I don't know if I want to do this. I mean what kind of tattoo parlour is open at 11?" She asked looking around.

"The best kind." I said as if this was obvious "Now let's get you in before you chicken out." I pushed her into the parlour and onto a chair.

"What can I do for you love?" A guy asked walking up to Emily.

"Erm I don't know yet." She said looking nervous.

"Well come into the back room with me and we can look through some designs, then I'll do you next." He said pointing at me. I nodded and then watched Emily follow behind him hesitantly.

Emily POV

"So what do you think you want?" he asked sitting down on a chair.

"Erm I dunno, but I want it on my bikini line."

"Okay sounds good, any particular reason you're getting the tattoo?"

"I got married today." I explained.

"Wow a little young thing like you married? Who'd have thought it? So what's this special guy's name?"

"Joe," I said and smiled "maybe I should get that tattooed on me."

"If that's what you want, but remember a tattoo is forever."

"So is Joe," I said sitting down on the chair and lying back while he showed me different styles of writing "that one please." I said pointing to a cursive style.

He set up all the equipment before turning towards me. I am so glad I decided to wear a skirt rather than a dress. I felt the needle touch my skin and was surprised, I mean it hurt but not as bad as I thought it would. Either the alcohol was taking effect or people exaggerated the pain. After about 20 minutes he was done and I went out to show Miley.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I love it," she smiled "my turn." She walked off into the back room and I sat down on a chair.

30 minutes later Miley came out and showed off her new tattoo of a lily on her hip. We paid and then left to go back to the bar.

Joe POV.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was half twelve I should have known Emily wouldn't be back on time. I glanced over at Nick that had passed out about ten minutes ago after his eleventh beer. I heard keys in the lock and mumbling outside, then the door being opened and laughter. Suddenly there was a huge crash which woke Nick up and I heard Miley laughing both me and Nick walked out to the hall.

"Shit my side." Emily screamed rolling around on the floor.

"Em what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I am certainly not clutching my side because I got a tattoo or anything." Emily said trying to sound casual.

"You guys got tattoos?" Nick asked them both.

"Yep we did," Miley said proudly showing hers off "what do you think?"

"It's great Miles," I said but really I wasn't that keen on tattoos "let's see yours Em." I said helping her up off the floor.

"Fine." She said lowering her skirt slightly and then I saw her tattoo. My name was written across her bikini line and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow," Nick said looking at the tattoo "now that's love."

"What do you think?" Em looked at me worried.

"It's great." I smiled and Emily threw herself at me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm so glad you like cause I was really worried you would hate it." She said before giving me another kiss.

"Come on Miley we better leave the newlyweds alone." I heard Nick say before they both let our apartment and Emily pulled back.

"So what do you wanna do now? It's your wedding night so your wish is my command." She smiled.

"Really anything?" I smirked.

"Yep anything."

"I think you know what I want to do." I said giving her a quick kiss and she sighed.

"Fine, you go into the bedroom and I will get the handcuffs."

"Yes!" I said before walking off to the bedroom.

Nick POV

"Here we are, the Stewart residence." I said walking Miley to her door, well I was practically carrying her.

She opened the door and I helped her to the sofa before heading back to the door.

"Wait Nick where are you going?"

"I was just gonna..." I said pointing towards the door.

"You're not gonna stay the night with me?" She asked looking up at me with her big beautiful eyes. She was drunk, I knew that but yet I couldn't bring myself to say no. I just needed to be near her.

"Of course I am." I said smiling and walking back over to her.

Man she was gonna be angry in the morning.

_I promise not to take this long to update next time :)_

_Reviews will be loved :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you __SmiileeyJBieber__, __fallingstar2008__, __gigi613__ and __Hersheygirl102__ for your reviews :)_

_I am really sorry it took me so long to update but I wrote this chapter a little while ago and thought I had already uploaded it and I just thought nobody was reviewing. Sorry hope you like it :)_

Nick POV.

How am I going to get out of this? Miley was lying on my chest and one of my arms was trapped underneath her. I couldn't sneak out without her noticing. I could just legit and hope I am out the door before she wakes up but how would I get my clothes?

I reached down and pick up my clothes, so I could run and then get dressed in the corridor then leave. It was still unlikely to work but I needed to get out.

Just as I was about to run out Miley tightened her grip around my waist and began to open her eyes.

"Erm hey Miley." I said nervously and she let out an almighty scream.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled jumping out of her bed and wrapping a sheet round her.

"Calm down Miley." I said also getting out of the bed hiding behind my clothes.

"Calm down? How the hell am I meant to calm down?" She threw a pillow at me.

"Don't blame this on me. This was your idea." I accused pointing at her.

"I was drunk! You took advantage of me." She said throwing her clothes at me.

"Me take advantage of you? You were practically begging me." She screamed again and reached down and grabbed her shoes.

"Just get the fuck out!" She yelled throwing one at me.

"But I..."

"OUT!" She yelled throwing the other shoe. I ran out of her room, quickly got dressed then ran out her house.

Emily POV.

I woke up and smiled as I looked at Joe. He had one arm placed round my waist and his other arm was still handcuffed to the bed. I turned over to face him and then felt a pain in my side.

"Shit." I screamed waking Joe up. Stupid tattoo.

"Morning sunshine." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm thinking we ask Miley to babysit and spend the whole day in bed." He smirked at me.

"I like the way you think," I smiled leaning into kiss him when my phone went off, I looked at the phone and saw it was Miley, "Speak of the devil." Joe smiled and tried to get out of the bed.

"Em where's the..." I picked up the key and walked out the room, "Emily get back here!"

"Hello Miles"

"Emily you need to come round now!" Miley yelled down the phone sounding hysterical.

"Miles calm down, what's wrong?"

"I slept with Nick." She whispered down the phone.

"You did what?" I shrieked excitedly.

"This isn't a good thing Em, can you just come round?"

"Yeah see you in a few," I said hanging up and walking back into the bedroom, "I am off to Miley's see you later."

"You can't leave me handcuffed here. What about Rhys?"

"I will take him with me and then leave him with Miley so we can do your plan." I smiled.

"So am I meant to lie here and wait for you?"

"Yeah, it's kinda sexy don't you think?" I leaned in gave him a kiss and got ready to leave.

Miley POV

I heard a knock at the door and rushed down to get it.

"Thank god you're here Emily."

"What happened?" She said walking in and sitting down on the sofa with Rhys.

"I was drunk and horny that's what happened and that dick took advantage of me."

"Miley I know you're upset but don't be so hard on him, he loves you and if a drunken night is all he can get with you then he will take it."

"But I didn't know what I was doing, it wasn't right of him."

"This is so stupid you guys love each other can you just get over it and get back together." She said annoyed.

"It's not a simple as that." I said.

"Yes it is," Emily laughed, "you're teenagers, you're too young to be so serious. You guys like each other and that's all that matters. If you want to be together be together, simple."

"It's not."

"Why?"

"Because," I said looking down, "because I'm scared."

"Scared?" Emily asked, I looked up and saw Rhys reaching his arms out to me. I took him out of Emily's arms and hugged him.

"What if I put myself out there and I just get heartbroken again?" I said pulling Rhys closer to me.

"You just have to trust that he won't do it again." She smiled.

"I don't know if I can."

"Think about it Miley, Nick is a good guy he won't hurt you."

"I'll think about it." I smiled looking down at Rhys.

"Miles I got to go," Em said looking at her watch. "Do you think you could look after Rhys today?" I smiled.

"Sure I can."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed kissing Rhys on the head and walking out the door.

"You won't hurt me will you little man?" I asked looking down at Rhys and he gurgled in response, "No course you won't."

Joe POV

I was trying to break the handcuffs when I heard someone banging at the door.

"Damn it." I muttered trying harder to get free.

"Joe? Em? You in?" I heard Nick yell from the other side of the door. I then heard my phone start to ring, it was on the bedside table so luckily I could reach it.

"Em?"

"No it's Nick. Where are you mate?"

"At home."

"You are? Then why won't you get the door?" I sighed.

"Because I am stuck."

"You're stuck?" He asked worried, "How?"

"Em handcuffed me to the bed and left without releasing me." I said embarrassed.

"So you're just lying there handcuffed to a bed?"

"Yes." I sighed and Nick cracked up laughing. "Nick it's not funny."

"I beg to differ." He laughed.

"Was there a reason you called?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah," he sighed "Miley hates me even more."

"Why what happened now?"

"Slept with her last night and she wasn't pleased in the morning." I groaned.

"Nick what were you thinking? Drunk sex is only good if both parties are too drunk to be blamed."

"I get that now, but it was her idea. I thought..." he sighed again "Oh I don't know what I thought.

"Well Em's gone round to Miley's so she'll calm her down."

"Yeah I guess," He said "hey I found the spare key under the mat can I come in?"

"No!" I yelled down the phone.

"Why not?"

"What part of handcuffed to a bed do you not understand?"

"Don't worry Em's here she'll let me in." He said hanging up.

Emily POV

I was walking back to my apartment when I noticed Nick sat on the floor outside my door.

"Hey I found the spare key under the mat can I come in?...Why Not?" He looked up and noticed me coming, "Don't worry Em's here she'll let me in."

"Hey Nicky." I said to him opening the door.

"Em why am I such an idiot?" He asked following me into the apartment.

"You're not an idiot, you're just a guy very much in love." I said putting my arm around him.

"EMILY!" Joe yelled from the bedroom and Nick started laughing.

"Looks like someone needs you." Nick smiled.

"Yeah I better..." I was cut off by Nick's phone ringing.

"It's her what should I do?"

"Well I have an idea, it may sound slightly crazy but hear me out. Okay?" I asked and Nick nodded, "Answer the phone."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hello?...No I'm not doing anything...Yeah I can come over...See you soon." He turned to me.

"Good luck Nick." He smiled at me and ran out of the apartment. I smiled and walked towards the bedroom.

"It's about time!" Joe exclaimed when I entered the room. "Where's Nick?"

"At Miley's, along with Rhys."

"Well then what are you standing over there for?" He asked smirking. I smirked back and walked over to the bed.

_Please review :)_

_And once again sorry for taking so long with this chapter :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you __SmiileeyJBieber__ and __Hannyski__ for your reviews :)_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

Nick POV

I stood outside Miley's house too scared to knock on the door. This can only end badly. She was so pissed this morning she couldn't have got over it that quickly. I looked through the door and saw Miley walking into the room. She looked up and noticed me. Well there was no turning back now.

"Hey Nick," she said once she opened the door, "come in."

She stepped aside so I come in, I walked into her house shaking. She walked over and sat down on the sofa so I decided to sit down too.

"Nick this is so messed up." She said putting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Our relationship, it shouldn't be so hard."

"I know Miley, but I want us to be together."

"I do too Nick," she said moving closer to me "no matter what happens I can't fall out of love with you." I felt myself go warm inside, she still loved me.

"You still love me?" she nodded at me "I still love you too." I said moving closer to her.

"It's just I'm scared." She said looking down.

"Scared of what?" I asked confused.

"Scared of putting myself out there again and just getting hurt."

"You have to believe me Miley I will never hurt you again."

"I want to believe you but..."

"No buts Miley you have to believe me. I won't hurt you, I'll do anything to prove that to you." I said taking Miley's hand, she looked up at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"Anything?" she smirked.

"Erm yeah."

"Okay then," she said getting up "I just need to go get Rhys."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To the park."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked scared.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said winking and walking out the room. I suddenly regret saying I would do anything.

Joe POV

I kissed Emily's neck and began running my hand up her leg when her phone went off.

"You know one of these days I am gonna flush your phone down the toilet." I said folding my arms.

"Someone's a little grouchy because they can't get any." She smiled getting her phone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Miley." Of course it was, it always is.

"What does she want now?"

"She says we should come down to the park because something is happening that we don't want to miss."

"I am sure it's not that exciting, we could probably have more fun at home." I said lying down again.

"But we can do that whenever we want this thing at the park might be a onetime thing."

"Knowing Miley it will just be a bunch of guys playing football without their shirts on or something."

"And I don't want to miss that." she said smiling dreamily.

"Well I'm not going."

"Please." She said moving so that she was straddling me.

"Give me one good reason why I should." She smiled and leaned down to my ear.

"If you come I will find a secluded spot and you will finally get some." She whispered.

"Fine I'll come." Emily smiled, got off me and walked towards the door.

I sighed and followed her, I hated how easily Emily got me to cave in.

Miley POV

"Do I have to do this?" Nick asked looking around hesitantly. I smiled at him. I'd forgiven him and believed that he would never hurt me again. This was just for fun.

"You said anything." I smirked.

"I know but this is really pushing it."

"Hey Miley and Nick." I heard Emily call and saw her and Joe walking towards us.

"Great more people to witness this." Nick said angrily.

"I invited them," I smiled at him "hey guys." I said turning towards them.

"Why is Nick wearing a picnic blanket?" Joe asked looking Nick up and down.

"He is proving I can trust him." I explained.

"How is that going to prove it?" Emily asked.

"Tell them Nicky." I smiled at him.

"If I run around the park naked Miley will know she can trust me."

"Well it's different." Emily said trying not to laugh.

"And no one is going to want to date the weird guy who runs around parks naked so I'm all he can get." I smiled.

"You were right Miley we really didn't want to miss this." Joe said laughing and Nick gave him a look.

"Well you gonna do it or not Nicky?" I asked turning towards him.

"Fine." He sighed. He dropped the blanket and took off running.

Me, Joe and Emily all stood there laughing as Nick ran around the whole field. Loads of people in the park turned to stare at him and began muttering and pointing. I smiled as Nick made his way back to us.

"Okay Nick," I laughed handing him the blanket "you have defiantly proved I can trust you again."

"Thank god," he said wrapping me up in the blanket with him "I love you Miley."

"I love you too Nick." I said smiling and giving him a kiss. Nick unwrapped me from the blanket and walked off to get dressed. I turned round to see that Emily and Joe had disappeared.

"Where are your Mummy and Daddy?" I asked picking Rhys up out of his pram.

Nick walked back over and laid the blanket out on the floor and I sat down with him and we both played with Rhys.

Emily POV

Me and Joe were walking back to Miley and Nick were lying on the blanket hugging and Rhys was asleep in his pram.

"Don't they look cute." I said to Joe who had a smirk on his face, he always does afterwards.

"What? Yeah they do."

"Where were you guys?" Miley asked sitting up.

"We were walking." I said sitting down with Joe.

"No you weren't." Nick said sitting up as well.

"Yeah we were." Joe said putting his arm around me.

"Guys we weren't born yesterday." Nick said raising his eyebrow at us.

"How can you guys tell?" I asked.

"Well for starters you have twigs in your hair," Miley said as I tried to pick them out "and Joe has that stupid cocky look he gets after he gets some." I smiled and shook my head.

Miley reached under Rhys pram and pulled out a football and threw it at Nick.

"You boys go play." She said smiling.

"And take your shirts off." I smirked.

"That's the sort of thing I would expect from Miley not from you." Joe said getting up taking his shirt off anyway. Nick shook his head but took his shirt off too and they both went to play. Me and Miley were watching them in silence for about five minutes when she turned towards me

"You know it's the school dance this Friday."

"Shit really? I can't believe it's been a year." I said turning towards her.

"I know, it's been one hell of a year." She said looking back towards the boys. "Emily do you regret any of it?"

"Regret it? Which part? Getting drunk and pregnant? Sleeping with my boyfriend's best friend? Getting married at eighteen? Hell no." I smiled at her.

"Really? Not even a single bit?"

"No, if I could do it over I'd do it all again and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Seriously? Even with all the shit we've been through?" she asked.

"Sometimes we have to put up with a little bit of shit to get what you really want out of life. Besides love always wins." I smiled looking back towards the boys.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She smiled and looked towards the boys too.

Love defiantly always wins.

_Well that's the end of Love Always Wins I hope you all enjoyed it :)_

_I want to say a massive thank you to anyone who reviewed or read this story :)_

_Please review :)_


End file.
